


Marco the Bodtom

by folf_world, NovelistAngel23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little drinking, Alcohol, Alpha Jean, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Marco, Angels and Demons, Bad Boy Jean, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Marco Bott, Brain Marco, Burglar Marco, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Demon Jean, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week, Marco gets a lot of Dick, Marco is a Sweetheart, Mommy Kink, Multi, Omega Marco, Oral, Rough Sex, Scottish Jean, Skirt, Spanish Marco, Strap-On, Trans Male Character, bareback, cop Jean, different positions, face fucking, flirty Marco, for all chapters, implied a/b/o, pierced jean, teaseing, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: "In which Marco gets a whole lot of D."8 days of Marco getting some sweet loveing by mostly his boyfriend Jean.All story's written for Marco bodtom week 2016 <3





	1. Heated Christmas sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Marco Bodtom week 2016! We were both so excited when it was announced we decided to write for the week, we hope you bottom Marco loveing fans will like these fics as much as we do! 
> 
> This takes place in hogwarts in Jean and Marco's start of there last year there. 
> 
> Traditions and Holidays

Marco buzzed with excitement the closer the train came to the station. It had been about a year now since he'd last watched snow fall outside the icy window, constantly rubbing across the glass with a warm hand so he could properly see the trees whipping by.

Jean was heavy against his shoulder, sleeping deeply, his snores surely traveling through the whole train. His lips were still stained with chocolate from the sweets trolley that roamed the train, chocolate frogs as always. Marco spared him a glance and smiled. Jean saw his parents all the time, so it made sense he wasn't incredibly excited to see them. Marco on the other hand couldn't wait to see them. He squeezed Jean's hand before turning back to the window.  
It seemed hours later--or at least far too long to wait. Marco practically leapt out of the seat, slapping Jean's shoulder excitedly. Jean jumped awake, looking around wildly before he saw Marco shoving the window down. Marco leaned out and called out to Jean's parents waiting below.

 

Jean jumped awake at someone slapping his shoulder and shakeing him. He should have guessed it would have been Marco. Jean yawned, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve to get rid of most of the chocolate stains. Once he recognised the platform he smiled to himself, he found it cute how Marco was so excited to see Jean's parents again. Jean was then haled to his feet by an enthusiastic Marco, who couldn't help but grab there bags from the top shelf a little quicker than normal.  
Even tired, Jean offered to take one of Marco's bags as well. They sat in the carriage a while longer until Marco lead them to the door to step out as soon as they could. Jean couldn't help but sigh watching his hufflepuff boyfriend get all giddy with excitement ready to see his parents. When the doors open Marco leapt out and rushed towards Jean's parents with Jean close behind. It was freezing cold, making the stone of the station slippy, but he saw his parents were covered with fancy woollen coats so Jean decided it was best if they got home quickly before him and Marco froze.

Marco was quick to jump into Jean's mothers arms, she hugged Marco close while squealing about how big he had gotten, Jean quickly squeezed in beside them. Both boys still trying to breath as Jean's mother bear hugged them both. 

"Boys! It's so good to see you both again! Marco, has my Jean been good to you?"  
Jean let out a hiss of "Mom!" Before Jean's mom let go and both could breath again. 

Jean turned to his stepfather who had watched the whole time. His father hugged him tight and asked him how it had been, but his mother had brushed it off saying they had all the time for that when they were cozy at home. 

Jean's mom and father picked up there bags and lead them to the car, while Jean looked up at Marco. Who was grinning to himself, looking forward to this Christmas.

 

The drive to Jean's home was always long, but Marco had never minded. He happily sang along to Christmas carols, holding Jean's hand in the back seat.  
Jean's mother was driving, singing along even louder than Marco. "So boys how has school been treating you?"  
Marco spoke happily about classes and the banquets every night.  
Jean's mother couldn't help but chip in, "Ahhh I miss my school days. How's my Slytherin boy treating you? Not corrupting you any, huh?"  
Jean sputtered at the words, and Marco just giggled, leaning against his side. 

"He's been a good boy, Mrs. Kirschtein, promise."  
They all laughed as they continued on down the road towards home. Marco stayed curled against Jean's side, gently kissing at Jean's cheek. "I just can't wait to get home," he whispered, and felt Jean smile against his cheek. He smiled too, knowing Jean considered his home Marco's home as well.

 

As soon as the car pulled up to there house Jean's mother was quick to tell them all about her ideas for Christmas as they unloaded the trunk of the luggage. Jean still found himself holding Marco's hand tightly, cold from the wind and snow but holding Marco's made it feel a whole lot better. 

"Will you to be shareing Jean's room? I get you some more pillows and covers!" Jean's mother exclaimed as they walked through the door. Jean's stepfather quickly lit the fireplace before sitting back in his old arm chair, sighing to himself as he magicked off his shoes and let them heat up near the fire. Jean's mother smiled at them both before leading them to the laundry room were she handed them both a pillow and a cover, "a spare one in case it got to cold" she said. Jean highly doughted that they would need it.

"Just run up stairs and get comfy, dinner will only be in a couple of hours." Jean was quick to lead Marco up the stairs, even if Marco knew Jean's room was, up on the highest floor and were they would spend there nights together. Jean watched as Marco grinned as they opened the door to Jean's room. Never happier to be were he was now.

 

Coming into Jean's room was like coming home after a long time away--had the curtains changed? Were those new clothes on the floor? Things had changed somehow, but it still felt familiar and warm.  
Marco turned to Jean and grinned as he reached out and grabbed him by the collar. They still wore their robes from school, dressed warm for a Christmas away, but Marco didn't mind how clumsy it made their movements as they met for a sweet kiss.

Marco wrapped his arms around Jean's neck and kissed him with all the softness in his heart. "It's good to be home," he murmured.

Jean smiled against his lips and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's good to have you home."  
Marco could still remember the first time he'd been invited to stay at Jean's home for the winter holidays. He'd been a tender first year, scared to go back to the home that thought of him as an oddity, afraid to be alone without his new and only best friend in that huge castle of a school.  
Jean and his parents had gladly accepted him into their home. He was family in their eyes, and from then it became a tradition.  
Back then he'd still been scared he didn't belong. 

Now he knew better, and when he heard Jean's mom call upstairs that dinner was ready, Marco put a hand on Jean's chest to pause their kisses. "Come on, I've been craving your mom's cooking all year."

Jean snorted and replied, "We should ask her to send you lunches by owl then."  
Marco giggled at that as they hurried back downstairs.

 

The dinner was like heaven on a plate Jean had to agree, he adored his mothers cooking. It seemed as though Marco did too, with they way he ate like he hadn't had all those sweets on the train with Jean. Marco politely thanked his mom who kissed him on the hair as she passed around the table and collected there plates. "How does you mom make such good food?" Marco asked, grinning goofily, wiping his face with a napkin. 

"Beats me, you wanna head back up?" Jean smiled, he had bought a ton of movies for his TV upstairs, next to his plants that only Marco seemed to remember and fix them with magic and water. He was amazing at herbolagy and Jean had him to thank that his plants were still happy and living. 

"I'm glad you got new movies, sometimes watching the same ones over and over got boring." Marco chuckled, but Jean was excited to show him all the 'Disney' movies he'd found! He knew Marco loved watching them, from how he would tell Jean and Ymir, who weren't up to date with muggle activities.

 

Sometimes Marco and Jean would stay downstairs and watch movies with Jean's parents in the living room, but that night it wasn't hard to tell that Jean's stepdad was passing out, so Jean and Marco raced upstairs together.  
Marco quickly made himself at home on Jean's bed, taking pillows and the lone teddy bear amongst them into his arms to cuddle with.  
"What movies did you get?" Marco asked excitedly, leaning over Jean's shoulder as Jean started to dig through his suitcase for them.  
Jean revealed them to him and Marco gasped in excitement at every one. He couldn't decide, and Jean had to pick one blindly, but it wasn't too long before they were curled up in bed together watching Disney movies. Marco leaned his head against Jean's shoulder. "I missed this," he murmured.

Jean kissed the top of his head. "I missed it too," he admitted. Marco tilted his head back to kiss his lips before they turned their attention back to the movie.

 

By the time they had reached almost the end of the Disney movies that Jean managed to collect, it was the day before Christmas. All the decorations were up and both Marco and Jean were excited to see what they would get the next day, despite there age. After the last movie ended, Marco got up and went into Jean's bathroom to brush his teeth before hoping back into bed. Jean helped Marco shuffle down and under the covers. The faint fairy lights about Jean's bed giveing them enough to kiss for a few minutes before they both got tired and Marco turned them off.

 

Instead Marco couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned every few minutes. It keeped Jean awake, but he wanted to know if Marco was okay. He thought Marco would sleep soon enough but he just continued to roll around. 

Jean finally placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled Marco over to face him, Marco looked up at Jean who was frowning a little, "are you okay? you seem restless. " Jean asked, Marco sighed and shuffled around on the bed to get comfy to face Jean.

"I guess I'm just too excited for tomorrow. I feel eleven again!" Marco laughed quietly, remembering when him and Jean would try to stay up as long as they could until they both gave up.

Jean chuckled, Marco really was too cute for it own good. Jean then smirked, "maybe we can have some fun to get you sleepy?" Jean was excspecting for Marco to blush and push him playfully for his comment, but Marco still blushed but looked up at Jean with a gleam in his beautiful brown eyes.

 

Marco couldn't help but flush when Jean made his suggestion. They'd never attempted it before--the closest they'd gotten was a brief but intense make out session in a broom closet after one of Jean's amazing Quidditch matches.

Still... although it made Marco's face flush red with shyness, he felt his heart hammer. He'd thought he felt like an eleven year old, but his dry mouth and sweaty palms were distinctly seventeen.

He bit his lip, and that seemed all the answer Jean needed.

"You're serious?" he gasped, eyes wide in shock. "I was just kidding, w-we can wait if you want--we should plan and make it special--I know it's your first--"

But Marco silenced him with a gentle kiss. "It's... kinda scary but... it'd certainly tire me out," he whispered, his voice so soft but somehow confident. "And tomorrow will mark, what, two years now that we've been dating? And over six years of friendship... I think it's perfect timing."  
He couldn't believe he was even suggesting this. But he couldn't help but feel even more excited for this than for the Christmas presents awaiting them in a scant few hours.

Jean swallowed hard when Marco fluttered his lashes at him. "Only if you want to..." Marco assured. And Jean knew he wanted nothing more.  
He kissed Marco on the lips. And soon one kiss turned into another. And another. Until neither knew which kiss they were on.

 

Soon Jean and Marco's hands and body's were involved, both trying to pull each other closer to the other and kiss them a little sloppier. Breathless gasps were met when they pulled back, but they only met with another kiss a few seconds later. Jean then rolled over Marco, getting them closer and when Marco whined into his mouth Jean knew he liked it. Jean pulled back after a few more moments of kissing, damn did Marco look inviting. 

Marco was flushed underneath him and was panting quietly, Jean touched his tummy that was rising and falling heavily. Jean sat on his legs but hunched over to watch Marco's face as his hands slid up Marco's pyjama top and touched and caressed the soft skin underneath. He felt Marco shiver at the touches and saw him nibble on his bottom lip as Jean teased his nipples gently, he then lead his hands down and leaned back over to kiss Marco, who sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his Slitherin boyfriends neck.

"So... How would you like to start this?" Marco smiled at the question, he was glad that Jean was asking what he wanted too.

 

There were a lot of ways they could start and Marco's mind ruffled through them all. The most undressed Marco had ever seen Jean was shirtless after Quidditch practice, and to think he'd soon be seeing even more made his heart race.  
He shyly sat up a bit to kiss Jean again. "Um... let's... take each other's clothes off?" he decided.

Jean grinned against his lips. They went one piece at a time. Jean's shirt... then Marco's. Marco's pants and then Jean's.  
Soon Marco had taken Jean's position, sitting in his lap in nothing but boxers as Jean's mouth sucked little marks into the delicate skin.

Marco's hands pushed Jean back as he realized exactly how he wanted to start, feeling Jean half hard between his legs. Jean laid back against the pillows, hands on Marco's hips, and his eyes gleamed as Marco smiled shyly. "Can I... s-suck you off?" Marco whispered, his eyes heavy lidded.

Jean groaned at the thought, and beneath Marco's hips, his dick twitched.

Marco smiled, taking that--and Jean's eager nodding--as permission. He shuffled down and found himself face to face with the hardness in Jean's dark green boxers, and with a deep, steadying breath he eagerly tugged them down.

 

As Marco got comfortable Jean couldn't help but groan under his breath. Marco looked so... Cute between his thighs. Jean still couldn't believe they were doing this, he opened his legs a little more for Marco, who was already pulling down his boxers eagerly. Jean watched as Marco pulled them down, watching how Marco's hungry, wide eyes watched Jean's cock bounce out of boxers and into his belly. Jean saw Marco's eyes widen more as he saw Jean's cock dribbling into his stomach already. "S-Shit, Marco." Jean helped Marco remove the rest of his boxers, Marco was still looking at his cock, and Jean shivered at the look he gave him. 

Marco looked up at Jean, blushing and poked his tongue out to lap at the head of Jean's cock. Jean smirked watching Marco's eyes flutter shut as he sucked and kissed the head softly. Jean slowly leaned up and touched Marco's cheek, Marco looked up at him and blushed harder seeing Jean watching him so intently. Marco then began to take more of Jean's cock, Jean made sure to tell Marco just how much he loves it by pulling on Marco's hair a little as he sucked harder and faster on Jean's thick cock.

 

Marco had never done anything like this before. Kissed sure, made out even. But this was all new, and he wasn't quite sure he was doing well.  
There wasn't much to say about the taste, but the feeling of Jean's cock on his tongue and filling up his mouth made his mind swirl. His eyes fluttered shut as he started to take more. He wondered if this really felt good for Jean.  
He didn't have to wonder long, when Jean's hand began to pull his hair. Marco looked up shyly and pulled up to suckle on the head and hold it in his hand. "A-am I doing okay?" he asked shyly.

Jean groaned, his hips twisting a bit as he nodded. "Fuck yeah baby... you're so good."  
Marco blushed and smiled wide. His teachers always had called him a quick learner, after all.  
With an eager wiggle of his hips, Marco got back to work, encouraged by Jean's fingers running through his hair. He wondered if he could get Jean to come like this. The thought made him want to try even harder.

 

Jean couldn't help but think that his hufflepuff could be this cute when he was between Jean's legs, suckling and sucking his cock. Jean panted, he couldn't help it when his head was getting so much attention, and watching Marco try to go down more on him made Jean grunt, he wanted that mouth all over his cock. He gently pushed Marco's head down a little, helping Marco bob his head, hearing Marco moan a little. It seemed as though Marco liked Jean helping him. They gently got a rythem going and when Marco needed a big breath he always sucked on Jean's head for a few seconds before letting Jean push him back down again. 

Jean arched his back suddenly, "M-Marco, so good, not gonna last--" Jean shuddered as he came. Marco pulled off his cock at the last second so while he swallowed a little of it, the rest of Jean's cum landed in his open mouth and on his right cheek, making Marco gasp. He have never felt this dirty, yet satisfied.

 

Marco shut his eyes tight, afraid some of it might get stuck in his lashes, and when he opened them, he saw Jean's head tossed back and his chest heaving. It made his heart race even more--to think that he was responsible for making Jean feel that good...  
He licked his lips. The taste of Jean's come wasn't necessarily good but it wasn't bad either. He swallowed what he had on his tongue and sat up to kiss Jean's cheek.  
"Was that good?" he asked, excited for Jean's praise.

Jean looked at him as if he'd just asked if the Mona Lisa was a classic. "Are you kidding?" he croaked. "That was incredible."  
Marco giggled and kissed Jean's lips this time. Jean didn't hesitate to grab the back of his head and pull him into a deeper kiss. Marco moaned softly, shuffling as close to Jean as he possibly could. Jean had finished but Marco still felt that heat between his legs, begging for more. 

They didn't kiss long before he pushed Jean down again and whispered, "Um... d-do you wanna keep going?"  
He grinned when Jean eagerly nodded yes.

 

"Only if you'd like too, but yeah, I'd love to go further with you Marco..." Jean gently helped move Marco on top of him, spreading Marco's legs so they were on either side of Jean waist. Jean because to gently peel Marco's boxers down, with the help of magic they stretched and slid off of Marco. Now they were both fully naked and both boys whimpered as there dicks rubbed against the others. Marco looked up at Jean from his chest. Jean blushed, he still looked so cute when he still had a little cum on his cheek, Jean wiped it away gently before kissing Marco gently as his other hand went and gently touched and groped Marco's bare ass. 

He heard Marco moan into his mouth, he even spread himself more of Jean and cupped Jean's face with his hands, Jean quickly grabbed the bottle he had gotten from one of the shops in little town were young wizards would grab there wands and brooms. Jean found the bottle cheep and it had a nice smell to it. He'd been reassured by the shop keeper it would feel wonderful for Marco as well. 

Jean quickly poured some on his long fingers, Making sure to get more than enough. He kissed Marco's cheek gently as he smeared some around Marco's entrance. He felt Marco shudder and Jean chuckled against him, gently teasing him with one finger. "You want this love? This okay with you?" He purred into Marco's ear, getting another shiver and gasp from Marco.

 

Marco tried to bite back a moan but it just came out strangled instead. He rolled his hips, nodding against Jean's shoulder. "Yes... Jean yes, please keep going..." he whispered, his lips wet against Jean's bare skin.

Jean wasn't as hard as before beneath him, but Marco started up a steady rhythm with his hips, rubbing their dicks against each other, and it wasn't long before Jean became aroused again. It was at that point that Marco noticed how Jean's teasing had changed. Now instead of rubbing, he was prodding, and Jean kissed the top of his head as he slowly, slowly pushed one finger deep inside Marco.

Marco moaned and tightened around him. He'd only done this a hand full of times to himself, and it had felt good but this... this was a whole new level.

Marco turned his head to mouth along Jean's neck and shoulder as Jean steadily fucked him with one finger. "Jean..." he whimpered. "I... I want more..."  
Jean groaned at that, a sound far sexier than Marco had expected and before he knew it, Jean had rolled him onto his back. Marco gasped and clung to him as Jean's finger plunged in deep again. He squeezed his legs around Jean and asked, "W-what are you--"  
But he let out a squeal of surprise and arched his back as Jean began to suck at his nipples. "J-Jean not there!" he mewled, but even as he said it one of his hands cupped the back of Jean's head to keep him from leaving.

Jean could only chuckle, looking up at him beneath his lashes. "You like this huh?" Marco could only nod.

 

"God, you sounded so fucking hot saying that..." Jean groaned, peppering more kisses on Marco's chest. Jean focused on pushing his finger deeper and curling in diffrent ways, twisting and turning all inside Marco. Marco panted on his chest and Jean looked up a little after a few kisses to his left nipple, to watch as Marco whimpered and arched. Jean gave his nipple a few more laps before blowing on them, feeling Marco shiver and yelp out his name. 

Jean then gently prodded Marco's hole with his second finger, as if asking to push in. Marco looked down at Jean, blushing a crimson red as he nodded. Jean gently began to push the other inside, hearing Marco gasp out his name. Jean was pulled close to Marco, as Jean buried his face into Marco's shoulder, gently biting and kissing at the soft skin there. "Oh Marco baby, your doing so well... So hot and tight, can't wait to push in for the first time." Jean whispered into the hufflepuff's ear.

Marco shivered at the word, spreading his legs more for Jean. "Y-Yeah? I hope it's a good as you make it sound." Marco giggled back, and Jean could only lean up to kiss Marco back, smileing back against his lovers lips.

 

Marco kept his face buried in Jean's shoulder now as he adjusted to two fingers. It was different than he'd expected it to be-- he'd always imagined sex would be crazy and wild. But like this, with Jean, it felt warm. It felt sweet.  
Soon he was ready for a third finger, and he lifted his face to kiss Jean as Jean pushed it in. He whimpered against his lips, and Jean paused to ask if he was all right.

Marco just smiled and whispered, "I feel amazing."  
Jean smiled and got back to work carefully stretching him.

 

Jean kissed Marco's temple gently, feeling Marco relaxing more. Jean made sure to pull his fingers out half way and dribbled some more lube on them so Marco would never be uncomfortable and always slicked up. Jean then speed the fingers up, feeling Marco cling to Jean more and kiss Jean's neck and shoulders. He latched onto the space were Jean's neck meet his shoulder and sucked on the skin there. Jean groaned at he feeling, pretty certain that he would have a hickey there in the morning. 

Marco's legs shivered around him, the hufflepuff looked up and noticed Jean's Slitherin tie hanging from the bed post and Marco blushed harder thinking about what they could do with that tie. Marco bit his lip hard, he wanted to tell Jean but he was nervous because it was there first time. Jean looked up and noticed Marco starring down at him, "you alright love, your blushing even redder? Still feel good?"

 

Marco looked up at Jean, who'd paused his stretching of Marco to ask if he was all right. He was suddenly embarrassed by his thoughts, looking away and biting his lip. But he knew Jean wouldn't judge him, no matter what he was thinking about.  
"I um... I was thinking... about your tie," he murmured.

Jean furrowed his brow in confusion. "What about my tie?"

Marco blushed even brighter and shuffled off of Jean's fingers before gently pushing Jean onto his back and straddling his hips again. He leaned over to the bedside table, grabbed Jean's tie, and whispered, "I thought maybe... you could tie my hands together?"  
Jean's eyes went wide, and his face went pink, but Marco could feel his dick twitch under him. "F-for our first time, are you sure?"

Marco giggled and nodded. "It'll be fun, don't you think?" he whispered, leaning down to kiss Jean sweetly. "We don't have to if you don't want to though!"

 

"N-No it's okay...!" Jean choked out, it felt so out of character for Marco to ask this but Jean couldn't complain when he thought it was so hot, his cock twitched underneath Marco's hips again. 

Jean took Marco's wrists and began to tie them, Makeing sure it wasn't too tight for him. "This alright? Not too tight?" But Marco only smiled and leaned down to kiss Jean, who melted into the kiss. Jean then began to shuffle Marco's hips down until Jean's cock head began to poke at Marco's entrance. Marco gasped and his tied hands curled on Jean's chest as Jean held his hips. He looked so submissive like this. Jean groaned, "lower yourself down for me love?" 

Jean swore he saw a twinkle in Marco's eyes at his words.

 

Marco felt a little thrill go through him at the feeling of the tie firmly holding his wrists together. He wasn't sure what made it so hot--but the fact that he was with Jean, safe and excited, made it so much more thrilling.

He couldn't help the twinkle in his eye when Jean told him he was good to go. He bit his lip, his heart racing. This was it, the point of no return, and he wasn't scared at all.  
He placed his hands in the center of Jean's chest and circled his hips once before pressing down.  
It didn't hurt. The stretch was new and surprising, but it didn't hurt like Marco had feared it might. Instead it felt... strangely good. Marco's mouth opened on a soft moan as he dropped further down onto Jean's cock. His eyes fell shut and his fingers curled on Jean's chest.  
And then he was halfway down, his ass meeting with Jean's hand holding himself still. Marco bit his lip and stopped, even as Jean pulled his hand away. His breath hitched as he smiled down at Jean. "Y-you... you feel good," he whispered.  
He leaned down and kissed Jean again, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

 

Jean moaned into Marco's lips, the tightness and hotness of Marco was nothing he could ever imagine. "F-Fuck, Marco..." Jean groaned.  
He tangled one of his hands in Marco's hair, Marco was halfway down him and how Jean yearned for Marco to get him to the hilt. 

Jean's grip on Marco's ass tightened as he gently lead Marco to sink lower, Marco's legs shook as he sank further into the thick cock. Marco and Jean kisses sloppily, Marco wishing he could wrap his arms around Jean's neck but with the tie he left his hands curling on his chest. Once Marco sank fully down both boys groaned. Marco shivered in Jeans lap, leaning up so he was sat even further on him. 

Jean leaned back and panted, Marco was so so wet and tight, Jean had no idea how he could last inside Marco. "Damn baby, I feel like it's my birthday and Christmas combined...!" Jean chuckled, rocking his hips up into Marco, making the boy moan, rolling his soft hips with Jean. Jean couldn't keep his eyes off of Marco face, he was beautiful. Mouth falling open in quite, shy moans as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

Marco kept his eyes shut tight as he swiveled his hips and worked the cock inside him, but he couldn't keep his mouth from opening around tiny, nervous moans. It felt so good, even better than he'd expected it too, and he knew it was because Jean's hands continued to caress his thighs, to rub soothing circles up his lower back.  
Marco opened his eyes after a moment to look down at Jean's blissed out expression. "F-feels good?" he chuckled breathlessly.

He rolled his hips experimentally and when Jean moaned, he lifted his hips up a bit and dropped back down. "Oh god..." he breathed, biting his lip and doing it again.  
It felt so good... felt better as he started to rise up higher and drop down harder. The only thing that could possibly make it better...  
Marco looked down at Jean again and whispered, "Kiss me."  
Jean wasted no time, hand on Marco's hip to keep him steady as he sat up and kissed Marco full on the lips. The kiss quickly became sloppy and needy, and Marco was encouraged to ride harder and faster. 

He threw his cuffed hands over Jean's head and around his neck, pulling him closer into each kiss. "B-best Christmas ever, huh?" he whispered cheekily against Jean's lips.

 

"Fuck, you know it!" Jean grunted back, moveing his lips back to kiss Marco, biteing Marco's bottom lip hard. "Just keep moveing like that baby." 

Jean tightened his hold on Marco's hip, raising his hips higher, till Jean's cock head was still inside before slamming Marco down, hard. Both boys gave a loud moan, Marco cling to Jean harder, trying to keep up with that pace Jean had set them, Jean began to lean back slightly, watching Marco try to ride with without the use of his hands, they tugged occasionally against there bonds. 

"Jean, Jean! Keep d-doing that, it feels amazing!" Jean held onto Marco's waist and kissed Marco's arm that was still wrapped around his neck. 

"Don't worry darling I got you, just let go if you need too!"

 

Marco clung to Jean as best he could as Jean moved him roughly up and down. It felt so good, he couldn't keep his voice down from voicing his pleasure aloud.

"O-oh, oh Jean, ah!" He buried his face in Jean's neck, letting out sweet little moans as Jean moved inside him. "Feels so good, ahn!"

He knew he should keep quiet, lest Jean's parents find them like this, but it was hard to shut his mouth. Cheekily, he moaned in Jean's ear before whispering, "M-maybe we should wrap your tie around my mouth, huh?"  
Jean groaned in his ear and started to pull him down faster and harder. It felt so good, too good. Marco could tell he was going to come soon. He closed his eyes tight and sank his teeth into Jean's shoulder, so lost in the pleasure that he barely heard Jean's hiss of pain.

 

Jean couldn't help but hold Marco tighter to him as Marco told him about useing his tie to gag him. 

"M-Maybe, we can use yours? But I'm not in the mood for moving... Not when your wrapped around my cock so good like this...!" Jean grinned back as he growled in Marco's ear. He bounced Marco up and down on his cock, hearing Marco squeaking and mewling into his ear.

Once Marco but down in his shoulder Jean hissed, groaning as loudly as Marco moaned around the area he has bitten. Jean touched Marco's lower back, teasing Marco's dripping, stretched hole. Marco tensed up suddenly feeling Jean's finger tickle his already used hole, Marco tugged at his restraints as his back arched. Marco rubbed dick on Jean's abs, getting him closer and closer...

"J-Jean! Oh... God! I'm so close to... to-"

"Y-Yeah, cum for me Marco... Cum on my cock, just for me...!"

 

Marco felt the pleasure building like a knot in his stomach, pulling him taut until finally, finally--  
He squealed Jean's name and, gasping, came all over Jean's abs, hips bucking and mouth opening in closing around silent, breathless moans. Surely he was choking Jean with how tight his arms wrapped around Jean's neck.  
But he didn't care.  
He floated for a moment before realizing Jean still had yet to come. He leaned back just enough to grind down against Jean. "Y-your turn~" he giggled, rolling his hips and tightening up, encouraging Jean to spill deep inside.

It didn't take too long. Marco could feel the way Jean's legs tensed and then the way his hands squeezed his hips. Marco froze, Jean buried to the hilt inside him when he finally felt Jean start to come as well.

 

Jean threw his head back in a choked moan, hips jerking up into Marco three more times before spilling deep inside Marco. Marco threw his head back in a gasp at feeling Jean comeing inside him, a few more sprits of cum dribbled out is Marco's dick as he tensed up at the feeling. Both boys panted, both shivering gently trying to get over there own orgasms. Marco giggled quietly, he leaded forward and leaned his head in Jean's shoulder. His trapped hands still wrapped around Jean's neck. 

Marco humed into Jean's shoulder, kissing the bite mark he left in Jean's shoulder. "G-Gosh... I think that's the best Christmas we've ever had here..." Jean chuckled loudly, reaching around to undo Marco's bonds. After Jean removed his tie he lay them down on his soft bed. Jean slipped out of Marco and they both shivered at the little "pop" noise it made once he slid out. 

"You liked it right? Not too rough?" Jean questioned, but Marco only smiled and leaned to kiss Jean gently. Jean's eyes fluttered shut, melting into the kiss and relaxing fully.

 

As much as Marco had enjoyed the sex, he couldn't deny that kissing Jean was still his favorite thing to do. He hummed into it and ran his fingers through his hair before slowly pulling back. "It was wonderful," he whispered. "/It/ was wonderful."  
He snuggled into Jean's side then, tucking his head into the crook of Jean's neck. "I'm so glad I did it with you."

Jean smiled against the top of his head before giving his hair a soft peck. "You think you can get to bed now baby?" he murmured.  
But Marco was already practically asleep. Leavening Jean to clean both of them up so they weren't uncomfortable in the morning.

 

When Jean woke up the next day it was from Marco giggling and whispering into his ear, followed by kisses on Jean's cheek and neck. Jean groaned loudly but he was grinning also. He refused to open his eyes just yet, "what is it love?" But Jean already knew the answer.

"It's Christmas, Jean! We have to go downstairs!" Marco began to sit up but Jean only wrapped an arm around Marco's naked waist, makeing Marco gasp. Marco pouted down at Jean, making Jean chuckle. They were both dressed in a few minutes into the pyjama's on the floor, to make it look as if they never removed there clothes that night. Jean kissed Marco's writs as they got changed, neither of them careing about how they were nude. 

 

Because they went paying attention, too busy kissing, Marco was wearing Jean's t-shirt and Jean was wearing his 'joggies' inside out. Both boys bounced downstairs, were they were meet with Jean's mother and step father. His mother was laying out more presents and smiled as she saw the boys at the bottom of the stairs, her eyebrows raising when she saw Marco in Jean's top but only smiled. While Jean's step father seemed to buried his head further into the newspaper and sank further down into his armchair.

 

Marco couldn't help but be excited at the sight of all the presents at the base of the Christmas tree. Every year he was surprised at how many he got, considering he wasn't technically their son--and every year Jean's family assured him he practically was.

His surprise never stopped his excitement though, as he jumped up and down, hand still gripping Jean's. "Can we open them now, can we, can we???"

Jean's mom just chuckled and shook her finger at them. "Ah ah ah, breakfast first, you know the rules!"  
It was a reluctant albeit delicious breakfast. Marco pretended for Jean's parents' sake that he wasn't playing footsie with Jean under the table--but the way they kept looking at each other and smiling and blushing probably gave it away anyway.

It wasn't long until they were seated at the tree like children, Marco surrounded in a circle by gift after gift. "I swear this is more than last year!"

Jean's stepdad laughed and said, "I couldn't stop her."

Jean's mom snorted and playfully slapped his arm before lifting her camera. "Okay okay, now open one guys!"

Marco pondered which to open first, thinking long and hard on the difficult decision. But he looked up at Jean after a moment, and smiled wide. "Why don't you choose one first Jean?"

 

"If you insist!" Jean grinned, he reached over for two different presents one for him and the other for Marco. Jean lay the present on his lap, quite excited for what he was about to get. He had always been fussy as a child about what he wanted at the holiday but he was fine with mostly anything at Christmas, he had matured dramatically, with the help of Marco. 

"How about we open them both together?" Jean questioned, Marco nodded quickly at the idea. They both counted down before ripping them open. Marco pulled out a pair of warm, fluffy pyjamas that were sure to keep him warm during the cold mouths. Jean looked down at his and found a new shirt, made and sown beautifully. But once he pulled it out the box under it rolled out. A, fucking, pack of condoms. 

Jean blushed embarrassingly fast and coughed, trying to slip the box under his leg. But both Marco and his step dad seemed to notice and Marco blushed too but was still smiling. Jean's step dad coughed and looked at Jean and whispered to them while his mother was out the room, "Not that you need them now anyway..." Then shot them a wink and opened his newspaper again.

 

Marco was sure he couldn't get any redder than he was, and thankfully Jean's step dad didn't say a word about it after that. The only one who would've had a conniption had been checking her camera battery.  
The rest of the day passed without a hitch. Once they'd opened their gifts they watched Christmas movies and played with their gifts--Jean, a new video game and Marco, a coloring book full of intricate designs.  
Dinner was as big as the banquets back at school but much warmer, and everything tasted like heaven on earth.  
But Marco's favorite part of the day was the end, watching the end of a romance movie while curled up beside Jean in the warm light of the tree. They were wearing one of their few joint gifts of the day--a conjoined sweater so they could both keep warm. Jean had laughed when he saw it, but he seemed quite content now, head resting atop Marco's.  
"Jean?" Marco whispered softly, looking up from his warm mug of hot chocolate. Both of Jean's parents were passed out by now so he didn't mind speaking truthfully. "I'm... I'm really glad that we... yknow. It felt special."

Jean smiled softly and kissed his nose before leaning their foreheads together. "Because we're special to each other. Don't you think?"

Marco smiled as well and nodded eagerly. "Yeah. We are." He pecked Jean's lips and then nestled into Jean's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jean answered in return.


	2. Spice and everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Marco Bodtom week 2016 !!! 
> 
> I hope you guys like Scottish Jean and Spanish Marco <3 we know we do!

 

It had been a while since Jean had been to a party, but Sasha had practically been on her knees begging him to finally go to one of her party's. He agreed with a sigh, not wanting to have one of his friend on his back constantly about it all during the week.

 

Once Jean arrived he couldn't help but feel a little out of place, he was taller than most and his clothes were of darker shades than what most people were wearing. Jean quickly made his way to the living room to find Sasha and Connie on the couch talking to a few other people. Jean sat down on the opposite couch and Sasha and Connie yelled here hello's over the music and other people chatting. Jean then noticed the boy sitting beside them, his soft looking back hair neatly parted in the middle, freckles dotted around his cheeks and it looked as though there were some on his neck too, makeing Jean wonder if there were others scattered on his tanned body. 

He had the chip bowl pretty close by him and was laughing at something Sasha at said. It was a cute laugh and it showed some of this straight white teeth. Jean felt his heart stutter in his chest as he leaned over and took one of the chips before dipping it in the sauce then placing the chip in his mouth. All of the other three stopped talking and watched Jean and Jean quickly found out why. 

The sauce practically burned his tongue and Jean coughed into his hand and spluttered. "H-Holy fack...!"

Sasha and Connie burst into fits of giggles and even the new boy laughed behind his hand as Jean coughed and wheezed, Fanning his face. Connie wiped away a tear, "W-We should have warned you it was Marco's special sauce! But Jean, you went so Scottish all of a sudden!"

Marco wasn't too comfortable with parties, but when his funny new classmate Connie invited him to one, he decided it could be fun.

And for a while it was, but he soon found himself sticking near the chip bowl and Connie and Sasha. It sucked feeling like a tag along, but at least they could make him laugh.

It wasn't long before someone filled up the empty seat across from them. Marco spared him a shy glance, noting his sharp features and how he clearly looked like he didn't want to be there. It made Marco smile a bit knowing he at least wasn't alone, but then Sasha said something to make him laugh, and he was sucked back into their conversation.

At least until the new guy leaned over and took a chip and dipped it in his bowl of "special sauce".

Marco was intrigued, wondering if the guy liked spicy stuff too, but immediately after tasting it, his face turned bright red and he started to sweat.

"Holy fuck," he stuttered, and Marco couldn't help bursting into cackles. As much as he wished someone else could handle his perfect blend of salsa, he couldn't deny how funny it was when they couldn't.

"S-sorry," he laughed, covering his mouth with one hand to stifle it. "But don't worry, most people can't handle it!" He'd choked out his laughter by then and dipped a chip of his own before taking a bite--he didn't break a sweat, which Connie and Sasha applauded. "I guess it's an aquired taste?"

Jean grinned when Connie passed him one of his beers, Jean drank quickly and passed it back breathing a sigh of relief. 

Jean then noticed the cute boy was talking to him, Jean blushed from how he must have made a scene. Sasha had told him his name was Marco, it did suit the boy. Jean nodded quickly and chuckled. "Am no that good with spicy things, Am more of ae mild person..."

The boy gave him a puzzled look but continued to smile. Jean bit his lip hoping he was saying the right things, "that's some killer stuff yae have there, lad." He also hoped his accent wasn't as harsh and deep as it normally was.

Marco snorted at the thought of someone preferring mild salsa. Everyone had their preferences of course, but... mild salsa? Where was the fun in that!

But still Marco smiled as Jean spoke. His accent was thick... but Marco liked it, found it endearing. He dipped another chip as he and Jean started a conversation outside of the ones around them. "Thanks! It's my mama's recipe--well with a few special ingredients." He took another bite and smiled. "I for one can't stand mild salsa. It's so boring! Where's the adventure?"

Jean seemed surprised at that, a sly smile spreading across his lips as he asked if food had to be an adventure.  
Marco feigned horror, throwing a hand to his chest as he gasped. "Does food have to be an adventure! Of course it does!" Marco bit his lip around a grin. "Clearly you're not a chef, huh?"

Jean smiled at Marco's passion and pretended to fake a gasp, "Alright! donny get your nickers in ah twist," Jean chuckled. He shrugged at Marco's question, "Nae all the time, but I can make alright everyday things, you know like eggs and fancy tans? Drinks I mean..." 

Jean was glad Sasha was there to translate a few things to Marco, Sasha also had to give Jean a wink every time she did...

Jean was surprised that Marco was really playing attention to him when he could be chatting to Connie and Sasha who were giggling drunkenly about something else. Jean leaned over to steal another one of Marco's chips and avoided the salsa completely. Marco made a cute little pout at Jean stealing a chip and Jean winked back. Damn, why was Marco so cute? Was he already developing a crush on a boy he had just meet?

"Ah am Jean by the way, it's nice to meet someone other than Connie en Sasha..."

"Ooh, fancy drinks?" Marco couldn't help but grin at that. "You've gotta show me that sometime, I'm a fancy drink connossieur." He spared the man a wink but it didn't last long before the man stole a chip and didn't even have the decency to dip it.

He pouted but couldn't help but smile when he got a wink in return.  
"Jean huh? I like that name." He smiled sweetly before saying, "Mine is Marco. So... you know Sasha?"  
At the mention of her name, Sasha burst into the conversation. "Oh yeah!! Can't you tell by the accent?? We're childhood friends, grew up in Scotland together!"

Sasha's accent was hardly as strong as Jean's, but nonetheless Marco giggled. "Oh, that's what the accent is! I was having trouble placing it." He smiled at Jean and said, "I like the accent. It sounds nice!"

 

Jean watched as Sasha explained how they grew up together and they were friends when they were younger but then Marco said that he liked Jean's accent, Jean blushed and looked down. 

Sasha let out a little 'aww' noise and told Marco about how when him and Sasha were living in America, Jean was always teased about his deeper accent. Jean looked up at Marco who smiled warmly up at him and Jean chuckled nervously back. "That's one of the first times somebady hed said they like it..." Jean smiled up at Marco, "Ah like yer accent te! Spanish, right?"

Marco felt awful hearing what Jean's accent had brought him in the past. "That's awful," he murmured. "Kids can be so mean."

But Jean just brushed it off and complimented Marco's accent instead. Marco flushed when he did. It wasn't as strong as Jean's so he hardly noticed it, but still being complimented on it made him feel warm. "Yes, that's right."

He smiled and looked away, biting his lip. "Um..." His eyes found the refreshments table not far away from him. "Hey how about a drink?" he asked. "You could show me those fancy drink skills you were talking about?"

He stood up and smiled when Jean eagerly followed.

Jean quickly got up after Marco and was about to walk into the kitchen area before Sasha whistled at him and gave him a thumbs up at Connie held one hand in an 'okay' sign and the other with a pointed finger going into the hole of his other fingers, imitating sex. Jean flipped them off quickly before chuckling and went back to following Marco. 

Once they got to the kitchen it was filled with all sorts of beer and snacks. Jean eyed around the room and watched as Marco eyed up some of the beers before picking up one. He turned around to Jean and showed him, "what about this one?"

Jean grimaced it was a cheep beer Eren had given him once, it wasn't at all nice. "Nah, it’s neh good..." Jean reached into the bag he carried on his shoulder and rummaged around for one of his own beers. He handed it to Marco "try this wan insteed, Ah promise it’s good!"

Marco opened the can carefully makeing sure for it not to fizz before takeing a sip. Marco's eyes widened and he looked at Jean and when pulled away from the can he was grinning. "That was fantastic! We're did you get this?!" 

Jean chuckled and told him about how he knew a few guys who told him were to get the best cheaply. They started talking more until Marco was sitting on a counter and Jean was leaning on it beside him. Jean looked up at Marco deciding to get to know him more. "So whater yer favourite types of spicy foods? Or just dishes..."

Marco smiled sweetly when Jean asked what his favorite foods were. It was a loaded question--after all Marco liked pretty much anything. But he crossed his legs and tried to think which ones he loved most. 

"Hmm... well honestly anything with jalapeños. This spicy pasta sauce my mama loves to make." His eyes lit up as he described more and more. Jean to his credit never seemed to get tired of him talking--but Marco could tell just talking about super spicy food like that was making his tongue burn from the way he was eying the jug of milk left in the ice box--probably for the spiked hot chocolate he'd seen being passed around.

It was then that Marco got an idea. He grinned and grabbed Jean's hand without warning. "Okay I've got an idea!"

He pulled Jean back to the couch with Connie and Sasha where he'd left his special sauce and the chips, making sure to grab the milk along the way. "Okay, so." He grabbed a chip and dabbed it in the salsa. "I know it's super spicy so you can't fully appreciate the flavor, but maybe a little will be okay? And you've got the milk right there if we go too far?"  
Jean looked surprised but after looking at the milk and then back at Marco... his eyes lit up as if he'd been challenged to battle. "Yu're on," he laughed, and took the chip from Marco's hand to take a bite, milk at the ready.

Jean realised he was okay with a little spice, and Marco's salsa was really nice. He still didn't rush though and both Connie and Sasha clapped whenever he took a bite of a chip, dipped with sauce. 

They had both gotten through with half the plate until Jean began to feel his tongue burn a little again. He took a sip of his milk again and Marco giggled behind a chip. Both Connie and Sasha cheered them off, loud against the booming sound of the music.

Marco was honestly proud of Jean. He was handling more than Marco had expected him too. He took a generous dip of salsa and winked at Jean as he ate it, and to his surprise Jean smirked and did the same.

It wasn't to last long though before Jean made a choked sound and started to cough. Marco laughed behind his hand. "At your own pace, Jean!"

He went to hand the milk over to Jean but found the jug empty. "Damn, lemme grab some more!"

He stood and hurried back to the kitchen where the drinks were set up and dug in the fridge for milk to take the edge off of the spicy salsa--but as he turned around he found Jean right behind him. The carton of milk hit him and fell to the floor, but not before covering Jean's shirt in milk.

"OH MY GOD!" Marco gasped. "Oh my god I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were standing there--"  
Jean tried to wave him off, saying it was fine but Marco knew his whole face was turning red with embarrassment.

Jean couldn't help but follow Marco to the fridge. He must have startled the Spanish boy because he droped the carton on the floor and also covering Jean's shirt in the process, Jean gasped at the coldness and looked at the floor seeing the spilt carton. 

Jean looked up to see Marco's face frozen in horror seeing how he ruined Jean's t-shirt and Marco's face went a bright red. Jean thought Marco was cute when he blushed but Marco looked mortified for Jean. "I-It's okay!! Really it's an old shirt anyway...!" 

Sasha and Connie had walked in after hearing Marco yell, a few other too. Sasha only sighed and pulled a key out of her back pocket. "Both of you come with me." 

Both of the boys looked at eachother in fear from ruining Sasha's milk and followed her up two flights of stairs to a single room. Jean knew it was the spare room since he had sleeped here when he stayed at Sasha's. 

They had passed many couples who were making out on the stairs and they payed no mind to the others. Sasha unlocked the door because she knew people would have sex in the bedrooms if she left them unlocked. 

She put them inside and told Marco to find towels in the bathroom joined to the bedroom with the big bed. She turned to Jean and said, "I'm leaving you two in here for an hour and a half so you can solve your sexual tension with Marco! Good luck Jean! Have a good time, also lube is in the drawer...." She giggled before shutting the door with a slam and locking it behind her, Jean couldn't even find the ability to stop her.

 

Marco looked in the attached bathroom for towels to dry Jean off with and even for some extra shirt he might be able to put on in its place, but there wasn't much that would work.

With towels in tow, he gave up searching and stepped out of the bathroom. "Hey Jean--..."

He'd expecting Jean and Sasha to be talking still but instead he found Jean banging on the door and yelling, "You can't lock us in here, that's practically illegal!!"

Marco swallowed hard, crossing the room to Jean. "We're... locked in?" As awful as it likely sounded Marco actually thought it didn't sound too bad. After all, at least he was with Jean and not someone he hardly knew or worse didn't know how to talk to.  
Jean was easy to talk to than most of the people at the party. Marco blushed at his own thoughts and looked at the towels in his arms. "Um... well... we should at least get you cleaned up, right? Here follow me."

Jean looked unsure, but he didn't complain about following Marco into the bathroom. "All right, off with the shirt, I'm gonna get this towel wet so we can get the milk off."  
Marco did just that, sure Jean was doing as told. He only looked back when he finished to see Jean peel the shirt up over his head.

Marco couldn't help but stare.  
Ohhhh no. That chiseled chest, the V of his hips going down into his jeans. Marco almost wished they were wet too so he could excuse Jean asking to take them off.  
But he mentally slapped himself. He'd only known a few hours at best--now was no time to be so thirsty.

"A-all right, l-let's get you cleaned up," he stuttered instead.

 

Jean nodded quickly, he couldn't tell if it was drink or if it was true but he swore he saw Marco eyeing him up. Not that he minded, Marco was kinda cute and Jean wouldn't have minded if Marco spilled milk on himself too. But Jean shook his head from the thought. 

Jean went and sat on the bed, "I mean, we could just chill and chat, I mean we have a bed to sit on and if we pass out we have a bed?!" It can't be that bad with Marco here right. Marco seemed to agree and joined Jean on the bed, they happily feel into a conversation of how they meet Connie and Sasha and other friends they seemed to share. Then they moved into schools, places they visited and then music. Jean couldn't help but stare at Marco dreamily while he spoke. 

Jean didn't even realise there faces had gotten closer and Marco was whispering Jean's name, blushing slightly, but not pulling away from being so close to eachother on this... Empty bed...

 

Marco's eyes and Jean's were locked on each other as they spoke, every word bringing them closer together. In other circumstances he might have turned his head in embarrassment... but now Marco merely smiled softly.

He looked down and then back up at Jean, eyes bright. "Um... getting kinda close huh?" he murmured.

He pulled back and rubbed his neck shyly. "W-well..." He pondered whether he should say what he was about to, nervous that Jean might think him weird or creepy and decide to ignore him. But seeing the way Jean's face had turned red...

Marco smiled, glancing down at Jean's bare chest before looking up at his eyes again. "It must be uncomfortable to. You know be the only shirtless one here?"  
Marco bit his lip shyly before pulling back and reaching to the hem of his shirt. He gently tugged on the end and pulled his shirt up over his stomach and chest and over his head.

Marco blushed as he looked at Jean, shirtless now. He leaned close to Jean, eyes flickering as he glanced from Jean's lips to meet his eyes. His hand gently touched Jean's bare chest.

He barely breathed, his fingers shaking against Jean's hard chest as he brought their lips closer and closer until they finally met in a gentle, sweet first kiss.

As soon as Marco kissed Jean, Jean sighed happily. He was glad that Marco was feeling the same way. Jean touched Marco's naked hip too, wishing he could place his hand further and if Jean played his cards right, he probably could.

Without thinking, Jean rolled them over. So Jean was on top of the Spanish boy. Marco looked up at him, wide eyed, before they meet for another kiss. Then another, and then another. Marco's arms were wrapped around Jean's waist, then chest and then neck. He rubbed and scratched Jean's back a little and Jean hummed into Marco's mouth at the feeling. 

Before Jean realised what he was doing, his hips pushed down on Marco's and Marco shivered. Jean then found himself grinding on Marco and the way Marco deliciously gasped his name into Jean's mouth made Jean groans back. Jean pulled back and separated there lips to get a harder grind on, Marco's back arched as he gasped and grabbed the sheets under him. Jean could feel himself grow hotter and he grinned down at the way Marco blushed and withered on the bed under him. 

"Wanna remove another layer?"

Marco knew this was escalating faster than he'd anticipated and worried for a moment that Jean might think he was easy... but he couldn't deny how badly he wanted this. He loved the taste of Jean's mouth, the touch of Jean's hands, the force behind each roll of his hips.

When Jean asked if he could remove another layer, Marco could barely moan and nod, only enough for Jean to know that he was whole heartedly consenting.  
Jean's hands were nimble, but Marco was impatient. Wrapping his legs around Jean he flipped them over again, straddling Jean's hips. This way he could easily tug at Jean's buttons too.

"Someone's impatient huh?" Jean teased, and Marco giggled before leaning down, a confident smirk on his face. "Stupido," he teased. "Te quiero--" He bit his lip and started again in English, knowing Jean wouldn't understand if he uses Spanish. "I /want/ you now~ Wanna feel you all over me and /inside/ me--"

He smiled sweetly at Jean's moan and shudder, kissing Jean's cheek and then his lips. He'd almost forgotten his task until he and hips rolled insistently. At that he leaned back and started to undo his pants again, pulling them down to reveal a nice bulge in Jean's boxers. Marco bit his lip around a high pitched moan before leaning down to mouth at it over the thin fabric.

Jean could barely think once Marco spoke to him in Spanish and told Jean he wanted him inside him. Then Marco leaned down and began to kiss and mouth over his cock through his boxers and Jean groaned loudly, also watching Marco's hips sway in his air as he did so.

Jean reached a hand down and held Marco's hair, playing with it and messing it up a little. He then cupped Marco's cheek and lead the boy up to his face. He kissed Marco sloppy and messily. Jean grunted in his mouth, "let me try something," 

Marco nodded and before the Spanish boy knew it Jean had Marco on top of him once again and him spun around so Marco faced his cock and his legs were at either side of Jean's head. Both of them wiggled off the others underwear at the same time and both of them moaned a little at what they saw. Jean had grabbed the lube and condoms in the drawer and was gently wetting Marco's hole with his slicked finger. While Marco looked back and wiggled his ass a little at Jean, because Jean was taking his time. 

Jean looked up from getting Marco ready to look at Marco and purred, "Dúil mo bod..." 

Jean didn't know if Marco understood his gallic or not but he wiggled his hips and with a hand he stroked Marco's back and pushed him down a little and Marco seemed to get the hint and began to suckle on the tip of Jean's cock. "Good boy..."

Marco shivered at the sound of Jean speaking another language. His voice was so deep and rough and sexy--Marco eagerly started to suck on him when Jean gave him a hint on what he meant.  
He groaned softly at the taste of Jean in his mouth. He was big, and getting even thicker the harder he got. Marco knew he wouldn't be able to take all of it in one go, so he wrapped one hand around it as he lapped at and played with the tip.  
Jean seemed to like it, hands on Marco ass as he grunted in pleasure and struggled against rolling his hips.  
But Marco pulled back and rolled his own hips, accidentally slipping into Spanish again as he pleaded for Jean to keep going. Jean seemed to get the hint, hands squeezing his ass before he spread the cheeks and pressed his finger against Marco's hole.

Marco whimpered at that, leaning back down to take more of Jean in his mouth. It felt so good, the lube a little chilly but Jean's finger hot as he carefully pushed inside. Marco moaned then, taking Jean as deep as he could as if to thank him.  
He could barely hold still and when Jean tentatively licked at Marco's hole alongside his finger and Marco could barely breathe, his body shivering in pleasure.

Once Marco had taken Jean as far as he could go Jean couldn't be happier, he could practically feel Marco shudder when he licked Marco's hole along side his finger. Jean also picked up on the fact that Marco shaved, practically everywhere below his belt. His legs were smooth against Jean and Jean couldn't help but stroke Marco's soft legs while they dealt with each other. 

Jean looked to see how Marco was doing, Marco looked, and felt, like he knew what he was doing. Jean moaned as he continued to pump his finger in and out of Marco, "you look amazing, Mhuirnín..."

Jean loved the way Marco tightened around him as he spoke to him in Gaelic. But once he relaxed enough he slicked up another finger with lots of lube and prodded against Marco's entrance, pushing a long side the other finger and earned another long moan from Marco.

Marco couldn't help but moan around Jean's cock as he felt another long finger push in. Jean was so good at this--gentle enough that it didn't hurt, but rough enough that Marco was left breathing raggedly around him.  
But still he wanted more--he wanted Jean to really work him open and make him moan. He started to suck more desperately at Jean, bobbing his head and alternating between sucking and lapping messily at the tip.

But the way Jean moved his fingers was so distracting. He often found himself panting and gasping, Jean's dick resting against his cheek as Marco ground back against his fingers.

It was when Jean started to teasingly pull his fingers back that Marco made a grumpy whine and sat up to ride Jean's fingers, only pausing when Jean pushed his third finger in alongside the others.  
He looked down at Jean when he moaned and smiled cheekily at the awe in his expression. "Y-you like that?" he giggled. "I could ride your face next time~"

Jean had lost the ability to speak for a few seconds, his mouth opened and closed like a fish without any words begin spoken. Marco only giggled and rode harder on Jean's fingers, biteing his lip around whines when Jean curled them inside him and make Marco mewl. 

But after a few minutes Marco got bored yet again and rolled off and Jean moaned a little as Marco lay next to his with his legs spread, Marco's shaved leg rubbing against Jean's chest and Jean shivered at the smooth skin touching him. Marco grinned as he kissed Jean quickly, biting Jean's lip. "Fuck me already Jean... God, please,"

Riding Jean's fingers was so much fun--and so was the expression Jean made when he did and the sound of his praising moans. But now that he was stretched, Marco was too excited to get to the main event. He crawled over Jean, begging him to fuck him already, "I'm ready~" he insisted.

But to his surprise, Jean's expression turned from awed to cocky in a split second. Marco's eyes widened, and then he gasped when Jean sat up and grabbed him around the waist. "I've got a position in mind," he whispered in Marco's ear, making Marco shiver.

"Show me," Marco breathed back, pressing a kiss at the crook of Jean's jaw.  
Jean decided to show exactly how strong he was then, easily lifting and turning Marco in his arms and laying them both on their sides. Marco giggled and turned his head back to kiss Jean sweetly. "Oh, I think I like this one~"

"Yeah? Ah think ye might my stór," Jean purred and Marco shuddered at the new nickname he didn't know. Jean had shifted them so his cock taped gently at Marco's hole. 

Before Jean did anything, Jean grabed the lube and smothered his cock in the cold substance. Jean hissed at the feeling and Marco wiggled his hips impatiently once again, Jean nipped on his shoulder and made them both giggle at Marco's "hey!". 

Once Jean was ready he lined himself up once again, he raised Marco's upper leg high up and let Marco's foot lay on his thigh. Jean kissed Marco's cheek gently. "Ready, Marco?"

Once Jean got a kiss back and a quick nod, Jean began to slowly push up into Marco, carefully.

Marco had to bite into the pillow under his messy hair to muffle his high pitched moan as Jean pushed in and filled him up. Jean was even bigger than he'd felt in his mouth, hitting all the right places as he pushed in even deeper.

Jean panted in his ear and asked breathlessly if he was all right. Marco bit his lip before nodding and leaning back to kiss Jean sweetly. He whispered, "Go slow for now?" And Jean was happy to comply.  
His arms wrapped securely around Marco's waist, he rocked up gently into him, making him whimper at every gentle thrust. It wasn't long though before Marco was used to his steady thrusts and began to rock back into them, finally saying, "Please... I want it harder~"  
He felt Jean grin against the back of his neck.

Jean speed up, not too hard for Marco. But now there skin was slapping together nicely and Marco was making louder whimpers and moans. Jean was still trying to get over the fact how tight Marco was. Jean knew he was a little thicker than most but fuck, Marco was so tight around him it made his head dizzy, it make him just want to thrust up hard into Marco. Make the bed shake and Marco moan louder and louder until it drowned out the music from downstairs. 

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's waist and chest, he brushed past Marco's nipples and Marco's back arched on a gasp and even giggled. "J-Jean, that tickles!"

Jean had forgotten about holding off fucking Marco's brains out to look up at Marco who had a goofy look on his face, Jean smirked and kissed his shoulder. "Yeh? Tickles when ah do this!?" Jean laughed before he tickled Marco's sides cruelty in his tight grip, stoping Marco from going anywhere. Marco let out a loud squeal of Jean's name and withered in his arms, moaning loudly once Jean's cock brushed against his prostrate. "Damn, Marco... Yer moan--"

Marco covered his mouth because of his sweet moan. "S-Sorry... That felt really nice," Marco was blushing but then Jean picked back up his speed and then deliberately aimed for his prostrate, Marco back arched again and let out a hiccuping gasp of Jean's name. Marco panted loudly, moving his hips hard back against Jean's. Jean grinned at Marco getting needier and began to slam harder into Marco's quivering hole.

Marco was a mess, moaning so loud and sweet as Jean fucked him like his life depended on it. Every thrust made Marco's body jolt, and it felt too good. When Jean started to aim for his prostate it was almost too much--and still not enough.

His shivering hands clung to the bedsheets, and his leg shook so badly that Jean eventually had to reach down and hold Marco open to thrust into.  
It wasn't long before Marco's nonsense moans began to bleed into something coherent but foreign to Jean's ears, but it wasn't hard to guess what he meant. "Más, más," when he wanted more. Little broken gasps of "por favor" and "sí, sí, sí" when Jean hit him somewhere good.

Marco let out a choked moan when he felt how close he was getting. He realized he hadn't even touched his own cock but somehow that made it ten times better, knowing Jean could make a mess out of him just like this.

Jean could barely hold himself back once Marco began to squeal in Spanish and begged and pleaded for harder and faster. Jean held Marco's leg up high, tightly, as he pounded into that wonderful heat. The bed was now hitting against the wall a little and the bed creaked under them. 

Jean also began to slip in and out of Gaelic and English, telling Marco how good he looked and how Marco was making such pretty sounds for them. Jean heard Marco babble about how he loved Jean's rough, deep accent and to keep talking to him like that. Jean groaned and kept grunting into Marco's ear all the things he wanted to hear. It wasn't long until they were both edging to there realise and soon Marco was tightening up so tight around Jean. Jean could only gasp and whimper, his hips still continued to move on there own. Ramming and slamming into poor Marco who was gladly taking the rough fucking and was certainly enjoying it. 

Marco warned Jean quickly about his oncoming realise and Jean reached over with his other hand and pumped Marco quickly in time with his hard thrusts hitting Marco's prostrate. 

"Cum far me 'Mo chuisle'..."

Marco could barely breathe, it all felt so good. One hand reached back to hold the back of Jean's head as he was pushed up the bed with every thrust. Jean had his leg in an iron grip that made his eyes roll back in ecstasy.

"Oh god," he gasped when Jean took hold of his cock, thrusts still unrelenting inside of him. It only took a Gaelic word and a few strokes until Marco was coming with a squeal, tightening around Jean so tight that he might have worried it hurt Jean--but he felt so good that his brain was a daze.

Still Jean thrusted, chasing his own release. It was Marco's turn to tease him into coming hard inside him. So he looked back and cupped Jean's face again, this time pulling him into a sweet sweet kiss. "You make me feel so good," he whispered, his accent thicker with lust. "Oh Jean, you can come now, come for me, wanna feel you fill me up~"

Jean couldn't help but let out a while as Marco kissed him and hurried Jean into coming inside of Marco. Marco was deliciously tight around him now, Jean could barely thrust fast enough his this thrusts still rocked the bed. 

It only took a few kisses from Marco, more pleads for him to cum and Marco tightening hard for Jean, that Jean was cumming. Jean buried his head into Marco's shoulder as he sank his cock fully into Marco and let it fill him up. Jean kissed Marco's shoulder gently, Marco let out a happy sigh. Jean lowered Marco's leg back down and held onto Marco's chest. 

"I'm gonna pull oot, alright Marco?"

"Mmm, Kay..."

Jean chuckled at Marco's tired response and gently pulled out of Marco. Once Jean slid out Marco whimpers gently, Jean found the towel they used to clean Jean earlier and used it quickly to clean Marco who gave Jean a few 'thank you' kisses. 

Once Jean and Marco got under the covers Marco turned over to face Jean, they both blushed and smiled. This time Jean lent into kiss Marco first who gladly returned them with a happy hum.

Marco loved the feeling of Jean spilling inside him. He felt so full and warm, his whole body shaking in Jean's arms.  
But even as Jean pulled out and cleaned them off and got them under the covers, he shivered. He curled up to Jean, arms wrapping around his neck. Their kiss was sweet and Marco smiled into it.  
He loved this part, the after glow where they still couldn't keep their hands off each other, melting together into the covers. He pulled back only to whisper, "That was incredible."

Jean smiled and said back, "Because of you."

Marco blushed and giggled, kissing Jean again, deeper this time.  
But it was then that the door abruptly opened. They both shot up, eyes wide to find Sasha staring back, looking like she was struggling to hold back a laugh.  
"I see you two are having fun~" she giggled.

Jean looked horrified, shouting, "Oh my bloody god, close ta door!"

She burst out laughing as she did so, and Jean started to laugh too. "Cúl tóna!" he called.

"Póg mo thóin!" she called back.

The door shut behind her, and Jean shook his head, looking at Marco who was hiding a laugh as well. "She's such a jackass," Jean joked, and Marco giggled.

"Anyway," Marco whispered, kissing Jean sweetly again. "Time for bed, do you think?"

Jean nodded at that, looking at Marco with a soft smile on his face. They lay down together, Marco burrowing against Jean's chest, and it wasn't long until they fell asleep, their hands interlaced.

 

Jean woke up with an arm around his chest and his mouth against someone's head. Jean groaned a little once he sat up and rubs his eyes a little. The boys arm fell into his lap and Jean reambered the day before and smiled. He mentally thanked his past left for not drinking too much so he could reamber Marco and what they got up to last night. Jean smiled and lent down to give Marco a kiss on his cheek and Marco hugged his pillow tighter and smiled to himself. 

Jean slid out of bed and found sweatpants in his bag along with his boxers. He stepped into them and went down the stairs all the way to the kitchen on the bottom floor. Jean decided to make him and Marco some hot chocolate for them getting up in the morning. Jean raided his friends cupboards for what he needed and it only took him a few minutes until he had them both made and was topping them off with big dossing of whipped cream and some cinnamon sprinkles. 

When Jean got up to the bed room with the drinks Marco was rubbing his eyes and blushed when Jean walked through the door but smiled when seeing the drinks. "Good morning, Jean..." Jean felt his heartstrings pull at Marco's cute morning voice and his bead hair made it all the more cuter.

"Guud morning ta you too, Ah made us both somethin. I hope you like cinnamon and chacolate~" once Marco's eyes widened and he saw that toothy grin once again, Jean knew he wanted to stay beside Marco for quite a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned tomorrow for more bottom B~


	3. Cops and Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Fantasies and Dreams
> 
> We hope you like cop Jean~ ;3

Marco found it easy to get lost in his thoughts. Maybe in his profession it wasn't such a handy trait--and yet he couldn't squash the bad habit down.  
Even now, hiding out in the alley between a quaint little pawn shop and the jewelery store he'd been eying up and down for the past month, his thoughts wandered. Waiting for moonlight took more patience than he normally had, and he found himself thinking about the usual dreams.

A day when he didn't have to do this just to make ends meet. A time when he'd be standing proud in daylight rather than seeking out the shadows.  
But he heard the doors locking from the front of the store. A man walked past the mouth of the alley, creating a long shadow before Marco, who hid behind some discarded boxes. He breathed out a sigh of relief and, once he was sure the man who'd created the shadow was long gone, stood tall. He stretched and cracked his sore joints, aching from what had surely been hours of sitting still.  
The thoughts still haunted the back of his head, as they had since he was a kid. Falling in love. Settling down. A happy family, a pretty white picket fence...

But his mama /had/ always said that he was destined for trouble--destined to /be/ trouble.  
'Destined to be /in/ trouble,' he thought when he heard a loud voice clear it's throat from the foot of the alley.

He whipped around in horror, thinking he'd been wrong that the owner of the jewelery store had left--but even in the shadows of the alley, he could tell the man marching towards him was no elderly shopkeep; he was faster, stronger, and heading his way with long strides.  
Marco's first instinct was to run, and so that was what he did, turning to run the other direction with little more than a yelp of fear.  
But the fear only grew when he realized he'd run straight into a dead end. He turned back around, backing into a wall, smiling despite himself.  
"Destined for trouble," his mother's disappointed voice sneered again inside his head.

Jean had been sitting in his car for around twenty minutes. But it didn't stop him from focusing on his task at hand. Being one of the, fucking annoying, sheriff's cops, he wanted to show off a little by catching an outlaw by himself. But not just any outlaw but the infamous 'Marco Bodt' himself. A burglar praying on pawn shops and other small businesses for the hidden family treasures or gems under floorboards or in tightly sealed safes, that with his handy tools didn't take much time.

Jean was ready and he was waiting calmly outside one of the only pawn shops in the area near the town that had not been touched. But Jean always found himself drifting into a daydream thinking about his own little fantasies about capturing the little burglar. He wondered if he could persuade him to join his side, but then again his thoughts drifted off into a much dirtier path. If it wasn't for the shadow he saw lurking near the alleyway he would have probably sat there all night thinking about the boy, but not this time.

Jean leaped out of his car, shutting the door, gently as to not get a scratch on his beauty. Jean had been in this ally, he knew there was a dead end around one of the twisting turns and bends that he could corner the outlaw easily. 

It didn't take every long until he had the boy trapped and was walking towards him, he was temped to light a cigarette but that could wait until the drive. He smirked, it was him that caught the burglar and not the sheriff, Eren, who can rub it in his face. He stood a few feet away, just incase but he also wanted to see that the boy looked like in person. Not in some scribbled poster drawing, drawn by Connie, who saw him once in another store while looking at candy bars.

"Your comeing with me Bodt, now just comply alright? Make this a lot easily for both of us..."

Marco wanted to put up a fight--tried to even. The moment he realized he'd finally been cornered, he launched at the man rather than comply. They struggled for a moment, Marco trying to scratch or punch him--but even though he had the element of surprise, his body was ultimately too lithe for fighting. The man he could only assume was a cop easily lifted him off his feet and shoved him against a wall before cuffing his hands behind him.  
Fear gripped every part of Marco's body as he realized what would happen. He'd be taken in. Officially arrested. There'd be a trial, and he'd be convicted, and he'd be put in jail, and... and awful, awful things happened to people in jail.

He wanted to cry, but some part of him refused to.  
So instead he struggled the entire way to the car. The man held him tightly enough that he couldn't break away, but even as he was shoved in the back seat he kicked and screamed and shouted obscenities.  
"Who do you think you are!" he shouted indignantly as the man got into the front seat. "What kind of cop doesn't where his uniform, are you some kind of sicko, get me out of here!" He kicked as hard as he could at the back of the man's seat.

Only when the man whipped around and threatened to shoot him in the foot, did Marco stop... but only enough to scoff and say, "You don't have the gall."

“Pipe the fuck down Bodt! This will go a shit load calmer and faster for the both of us if you just co-operate!"

Jean hears what sounds to be like a snort from the back seat and Marco stopped kicking for at least a moment but Marco's pretty coffee brown eyes meets Jean's sharp Amber ones in his rear-view mirror, and Jean swore his seemed to be twitch with annoyance. 

"Well I’m sorry you…damn… ass-licker,” each word is punctuated by a kick to the back of Jean's seat, making the cop growl with annoyance and he may have even chuckled at the insult, “how can I make this easier for you, officer? Would you prefer it if I just waddled into that sheriffs office for you? Turned myself in like a good little outlaw?”

 

Jean flashes the boy behind him a smirk in his mirror. “Shit, if you did, then that would be just perfect,” another sharp jab into Jean's lower back, “but since you’re haveing a swell time robbing from small businesses, I’m doughting you would.”  
To Jean's great delight the only noise made is a heavy sigh and the squeaking of he leather under his passenger as he lay down on the seats behind him, forgetting all about seat belts. 

 

“Where are we even going?”

 

“My place.” Jean knows it's a stupid decision, but despite this he knows he would get grief if he brought someone down to the station late at night and make the other cops hate his guts a little more than usual. Not that he's ever cared about something as stupid about that before. He'd be happy to throw Marco in the slammer, but...

it’s much different this time. For sure. 

 

Though it has nothing to do with the fact that Bodt, as sly and cunning as he is, is exceptionally attractive and is also the 'pretty boy'--Connie described him as while drawing his curls--that Jean had set out to capture deliberately.

 

Marco fought the entire ride to their destination. He thought, in some distant part of his mind, that if he fought hard enough, the man who'd captured him would get sick of it and toss him out onto the road.

But no matter how he struggled and kicked and screamed, the man didn't let him go. Soon enough they were pulling up to a big--if messy--house. Marco felt his heart drop in his stomach. He worried and worried about what might happen to him. Would the man kill him? Torture him? Or was he really a cop, ready to arrest him?

Marco became stony faced and silent as he was dragged to the house. There were no other buildings nearby, so even if he fought, no one would hear. He started to resign himself to whatever awful fate awaited him.  
The moment the man locked the door behind them, he knew it was sealed. The man pushed him to an old fading couch that creaked under his weight. Marco sank into it, his arms acing from their position behind his back, and without meaning to, his eyes filled with tears and he whimpered, ducking his head so the man wouldn't notice.  
'Mama was right,' he thought bitterly. 'Nothing but trouble, trouble, trouble.'

 

Jean pushed the door shut with a slam with his foot, he decided to sit Marco on the worn couch in his living room. He kept a close eye on the burglar who sat hunched on his leather couch. He sat at his dinning table and pulled out the folder for caught criminals, he knew that the sherif would take the credit for catching Marco. Show him off behind bars and the way Bodt was shivering on his couch showed that he wouldn't handle it well in prison... Wait, was he trembling?

Jean dropped the folder, a few pages slipping out, waking silently over to the boy who had his knees to his chest and was sniffling? Aw shit. Jean crouched down slightly 

"Hey, you alright?" All Jean got as a reply was a sigh followed by a another sniffle, "Shit, look, it's my job... To be perfectly honest I'm only really doing this to get back at the sherif, but he'd only take the credit." Jean reached out and touched Marco's shoulder gently, rubbing it with his thumb. Marco looked up with tears threating to spill from his eyes. Jean sighed heavily through his nose, rubbing his temple. Damn him and his fucking attractive, freckled face. 

"Look in not taking you to jail, but I need to know we're you stole from. So quit crying alright? I'll drop you off somewhere in the morning and you can scram."

 

Marco looked up at the man kneeling before him now. He suddenly felt ashamed, desperate to wipe his tears from his face but unable to from the hands cuffed behind his back.  
Some part of him wanted to believe the man really meant him no harm--but the other part of him doubted it and ached for freedom.  
That part of him realized it's last chance could be right before him.  
As much as Marco tried to deny it, the man was attractive, sharp eyes and angled face, and a deep voice. All the better, for the plan he was formulating.

He didn't let himself think too hard about it, afraid to chicken out. Instead he put on the most pitiful facade he had ever managed, sniffling and letting tears fall down his cheeks. "I... I'm just so scared. Awful things happen to people in jail," he whimpered. He met the man's eyes, and bit his lip, before glancing down between them. "I know I did something wrong but I had to... to... to get money for my family."

A bold faced lie if ever there was one, but the man seemed to fall for it all too easily, his expression softening. "Oh... I'm so sorry..." the man murmured, and Marco shook his head.

"It's all right. I know I have to to suffer the consequences now..."  
But his eyes still drifted up towards the man, he looked up at him from beneath his lashes. "But I don't want to be alone right now," he whispered.  
Desperation made his heart hammer. This had to work, it had to.

As he'd spoken, the man had leaned closer and closer as if mesmerized by Marco's moving lips. Marco took advantage of this closeness to lean forward and press his lips against the man's.

He closed his eyes. If he could keep up the facade long enough maybe he could distract the man and attack him when it was least expected. And then he could run.

But... he hadn't expected for the man to kiss him back so eagerly.

 

Jean had almost been expecting the kiss, the little thought in the back of his mind telling him that this was a way for Marco to escape, so when Marco began to kiss him Jean tensed up for a moment before joining in. He kissed back just as enthusiastically, smirking as he saw the others eyes open in shock. 

Before long Jean was holding onto the boys waist pulling him closer, he groaned against the others lips when the boy shivered and gasped when Jean's hands caressed his hips gently, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. Jean lapped at Marco's mouth, sliding his tongue into the others mouth. Groaning as he pulled other other closer. 

"Fuck," he groaned against his lips, "part of your plan sweet-pea?"

 

Marco knew he was in trouble--the kiss was good, better than he'd been expecting. And he found himself melting into it all too quickly.

The man's tongue against his own, his hands caressing Marco's sensitive hips. Marco was barely holding back his pleased little whimpers, tilting his head to get more of the kiss.

But he knew he had to fight already. He opened his eyes, found the other man's eyes shut, but there was nothing in sight that he could conceivably grab in time--and the kiss was growing too deep for Marco to claw out of.

His eyes fluttered shut. He let out the softest moan. When the man asked if this was part of his plan, Marco whispered, "Yes."

He paused only to pull back for a brief moment and continue, "And call me Marco, Sheriff." He had a sly smirk on his face now, and although his hands were still bound behind his back, he felt a wild kind of freedom in kissing the man again, grin on his face. "Can I ask yours, sugar?" he asked against his lips, before nipping at his bottom one.

Jean pulled back at the question, but not so far so that Marco could still play with his lips, focusing on his name and rather than his gorgeous lips. "It's Jean, Jean Kristine." He mumbled as Marco sucked on his bottom lip but Marco smiled hearing it. 

"What a handsome name, sheriff..." Jean shivered, something about that voice and the way it called him sheriff made Jean was to pull down there pants already. Jean pushed there lips back together in a mash of tongue and teeth, neither caring about the click of there teeth hitting off each other. 

Jean somehow found Marco on his lap at one point, hands still behind his back, an occasional clink of the handcuffs seemed to tell Jean he wanted out of them. Not like that would happen soon. Jean pulled back with a loud pop, saliva still connecting there lips for a moment longer. He looked up at the boy in his lap and chuckled at the way they both panted. But now Marco was on his lap and he could do anything to him at the moment, with consent of course, so Jean found himself pulling Marco's shirt up a little so his hands could sneak up Marco's chest, he relishes in the way Marco began to shiver as he got near his nipples. "Yeah? You want this sweet-pee?" 

Jean couldn't help but grin when Marco bit his plump lip and nodded a little too quickly, not that Jean really cared. So Jean braced his hands just underneath Marco's arm pits as used his thumbs, in teasing touches and circles, to get Marco squirming a little more on his lap, both of the men's crouches seemed to be enjoying it either way. Marco blushed, it looked so pretty on him, as his nipples got harder from Jean's fingers, he even pushed his chest forward a little to have them closer to them. "Mmm, my, my Bodt, you really seem to be enjoying this... You want it here or on the bed?" 

Jean was still wanted Marco to feel good too, so if Marco wanted it on the bed, then they would definitely fuck on the bed or if they wanted the excitement of fucking on the couch then there was that option too.

All thoughts of escaping had left Marco's mind now. All he could think about was how good Jean's hands and lips and tongue were. He gasped at every touch, every kiss, every lick.  
He found himself squirming in Jean's lap and struggling to move even closer.

He'd never imagined his nipples could feel this sensitive--but when Jean touched them they were.  
With soft moans spilling from his lips, Marco began to grind down against the bulge in Jean's jeans, creating an irresistible friction that quickly made him hard too. He nodded mindlessly when Jean teased him about liking it, but a sharpness returned to his gaze as he smirked at Jean.  
"Oh, I get a choice?" He leaned back and bit his lip as if thinking long and hard about it.

"Then let's do it on the bed, big boy. I might need a pillow to bite into," he snickered in a sing song tone.

Jean smirked at Marco's choice of words. He couldn't imagine this was the burglar that was crying on his couch a few minutes before. Jean sat up and looped his arm imperial Marco and pulled Marco over his shoulder, hearing Marco gasp, he stood up and walked out the living room. Leavening all thoughts of how bad this idea was behind him, well he was handcuffed, how bad could it be? 

Jean carried Marco all the way up the stairs to his room, opening the door and pushing Marco over to the bed, the boy stumbled and fell on the bed, Jean shut the door before pulling of his tie. 

"What's with you and roughing me up? You into that Sheriff?" Jean groaned, he couldn't even bother correcting him and let Marco all him what ever he liked. He crawled over Marco, watching Marco squirm a little when Jean began to undo his buttons to show his tan chest and perky nipples, both men blushed as Jean leaned down to lap at one of the nubs, Makeing the others back arch. He could tell Marco wanted to hold onto him but Jean held him down with his body and enjoyed the way Marco mewled as he was played with. 

Jean undid his shirt, pulling it off and smirked as Marco sat up and stared at his chest. Jean then undid his belt and if Marco wasn't handcuffed then he swore he would have pouched. "Fuck, you don't know how good you look on my bed Marco... Want me to help you with your pants or do you want to help me out first." Jean moved closer to Marco, his trouser zipper directly in front of him.

 

Marco bit his lip and tried to quiet his reactions, but he was just too sensitive. Something about having his hands behind his back like this made it even hotter when Jean played with his body this way.  
He rolled his hips as Jean pulled back, desperate for friction, but when Jean shucked his shirt and undid his belt, he didn't care anymore.

He jumped in between the options Jean gave him but when Jean crawled up and straddled Marco's chest, he knew he wanted nothing more than to "help him out."

He smirked up at Jean. "Aww, you won't even unbutton it for me?"

Still Jean just bucked his hips as if telling Marco to get on with it. So Marco did, straining his neck to sit up enough to get his teeth on the zipper. It was hard, his teeth clacking when he missed, but eventually he got it and pulled it down, grinning as the bulge popped up a bit more, showing off how big Marco's prize would be.

To his surprise, Jean seemed impatient, popping the zipper and shoving his pants down his thighs. Marco smirked again and asked, "Did I take too long for you, Sheriff? Patience is a virtue you know."  
But Jean just touched his cheek and pulled him towards the bulge in his underwear. Marco practically licked his lips, eyes sparkling when Jean muttered, "Get to work already, Bodt."  
He was all too eager, flattening his tongue and laving it over the fabric, feeling the hardness beneath. He strained his neck again to reach the tip, taste the precum already gathering there.  
When he felt Jean's free hand reach back and pop open his own belt, he couldn't help the needy whine that escaped him. "Jean," he whimpered without meaning to. "Please..."

Jean cursed under his breath, Marco was already begging for him, Jean felt like he wanted to tease but he didn't want to waist anymore time, he pulled Marco down to the floor. Standing above him once again, the boy really looked good on his knees. Jean kicked off the rest of his Jeans before letting Marco get on with the rest. It didn't take long for Marco to catch on, he slowly took the band of Jean's boxers into his mouth and pulled down gently, almost getting hit with the way Jean's cock bounced out of his pants and Marco couldn't help but chuckle while pulling the rest of his pants down. 

Marco bit his lip at the size, it was, definitely one of the biggest he had seen. But this hardly put Marco off. licking his lips, Marco began to lick at the base first before he began to lick up and down his entire shaft, eyes shut in concentration, while rolling his tongue around the cock. He then reached the tip, he opened his eyes to wink up at Jean, before slowly taking the head into his mouth. A little at a time while still using that amazing tongue of his to flick it up and down the underside of Jean's shaft. 

Jean bit his lip around a hiss as Marco made close to the bottom and begin to pull back making a small mewling noise before taking Jean as far as he could. As much as Jean tryed to keep calm and a little quite he couldn't help but grab Marco's hair a little tighter and Marco wished he could grin but decided to just focus on working up Jean's cock some more, pulling back only to spit on the head and covered it once again with his plump lips.

As much as Marco hated to admit it, he was starting to enjoy the way Jean manhandled him, shoved him onto his knees, grabbed the back of his head as he sucked. His hands bound behind his back only made it feel even hotter.

He sucked Jean off with an enthusiasm he hadn't even expected from himself, doing everything he could to make Jean curse. He took the cock in his mouth deeper and deeper until he was sure he couldn't go any further. At that point he coughed, moving to pull back--but to his surprise, Jean's rough hands grabbed both his cheeks and shoved him deep enough that his nose was pressed against Jean's happy trail. Marco gagged, tears stinging his eyes from how deep Jean was; he could feel the bulge in his throat. Jean held him down until a tear dribbled down, and then let him pull back and gasp for air.

Marco wished he could wipe the spit dripping down his lips as he coughed and grinned up at Jean. "Hmmhmm, maybe you're the bad one here, huh? You like choking innocent boys with your cock?"  
But Jean snorted and grabbed him under his arms, hauling him up and dropping him on the bed again. "You're far from innocent, Bodt."

Marco only grinned at the words, wriggling until he'd flipped onto his tummy. The position was awkward, but when he lifted his ass in the air and saw Jean's eyes shine, he didn't care. "Is that so? Then what will you do, Sheriff? Punish me?"  
Jean's hands almost immediately cupped Marco's ass, and Marco moaned a bit, more than ready for whatever Jean had planned.

Seeing Marco laid out on his bed like this made Jean have to bite his lip once again. Jean began to slowly pull down Marco's pants as Marco opened his legs open more for Jean to slip them off and Jean was meet with Marco's bare ass. 

Jean considered the name Marco called him in the car and he bent down and spread Marco's cheeks apart, revealing a cute little hole. Marco shuddered knowing that Jean was starring directly at it and before Marco could say anything Jean was already lapping at his entrance, Makeing the boy on the bed squeak. Marco wished for his hands to be free but Jean had decided to leave them on for the main event. "Fuck, Marco. You look so good like this..." Jean groaned pulling back to bite the flesh of one of his cheeks. 

He reached under the bed for some oil, pulling it from under the bed and slicking up three of his fingers and dribbling some down Marco's puckering entrance. Marco wiggled his hips happily, wanting want Jean had planned.

Marco moaned shamelessly into his pillow as Jean got to work between his cheeks. His fingers curled feebly in his cuffs, as if they wanted to grab onto his hair or something.  
But Marco was helpless as Jean thumbed his hole and lapped at it. He could only bury his face in the pillow and whimper, hips shaking.

The bed creaked in the midst of this, and Marco was oblivious until he felt Jean pull back and press his thumb against his now slick entrance. He turned his head back a bit to look, eyes widening when he saw Jean pouring something thick and wet onto his fingers. "Ready?" Jean asked, and although his tone was cheeky, it was clear he really was asking Marco.

In response, Marco just wiggled his hips and smirked, whispering, "Well? Get on with it already, Sheriff."

Jean grimaced at the words and leaned forward. With no more teasing he pressed a finger deep inside Marco, and the feeling of it pushing so deep inside him so quickly made him moan. He pushed his hips back against Jean's hand as if to get him in deeper. Jean chuckled at the lewd display. "So eager for your punishment Marco, you really are a bad boy."

Marco shivered hearing his name on Jean's lips. He opened his mouth to say something snarky, but all that came out was a strangled moan as Jean decided he'd done enough stretching with one finger and quickly pushed in another.  
Marco gave up on speaking then and buried his face in the pillow again.

As much as Jean loved to see Marco squirming on his bed as he moaned takeing the second finger, he also knew (from other partners) that there wasn't anything as pleasureing during fingering. So Jean reached down gently and teases the tip of Marco's dick with his fingers, swirling them around the head and pumping a few times. He watched Marco arch his back more and squeal into the pillows. Marco rolled his hips forwards to take more, so while pumping and scissoring him Jean lubed up his other finger and teased it against the others entrance. He smeared the lube once again this hole before pushing in gently, he watched Marco pant on his bed, his shoulders tenseing up. But completely forgot about when Jean pumped his dick into full harness and was finnished stretching him. 

 

Jean pulled out his fingers and looked around his bedroom for a condom, a puzzled Marco looked up at him wondering what he was gonna push in. "Condom?" Jean questioned.

Marco snorted, grinning slightly, "I'm not gonna get knocked up Jean, now get on with it, please..." Marco wiggled his hips once again, how could Jean resist.

 

Marco knew he was probably being too eager, but he always became needy once he started. He couldn't help but laugh at how careful Jean wanted to be--it was cute, but Marco wasn't quite in the mood for cute.  
Instead he rolled his hips against Jean's hardness, slicking him up with the excess lube. But Jean didn't let him tease for long. He felt Jean's hand grab his hip and then shove him against the bed, holding him in place as Jean positioned his cock and slowly began to sink in.

Marco's eyes opened wide as he moaned. It was thick and Jean's hands holding him down felt so much better than it should have.  
Marco closed his eyes again, bit his lip hard and whimpered as Jean kept a slow but steady pace, pushing in to the hilt. "Jean..." he breathed, far beyond teasing now. He just wanted Jean to take him like this, make him feel so good that he'd even forget about being cuffed.

The way Marco moaned his name, voice soft and breathless, made Jean's shiver a little. On top of that was the way Marco felt so, so tight around his aching cock, dripping onto the bed was the excess lube, showing Jean he had used enough that Marco would not be any pain. 

After a couple minutes of gently rocking his hips he pulled back till only his head was still inside, watching Marco's hands curl into first on his back. Slowly, Jean pushed back in. "Fuck, Marco..." He whimpered, he couldn't deny how good the boys hot insides felt wrapping around him. 

Jean began to pick up pace and watched the half of Marco's face that wasn't buried in the pillow, watching his eyes flutter shut when Jean pushed in a little harder or faster that thrust. So Marco did like it rough, so Jean has no problem in grabbing the chain of Marco's handcuffs and pulled on them, hard. Marco was yanked up harshly and he gasped, whimpering at how deep and hot Jean was inside him. Jean kissed up Marco's neck, his hand griped the chain tightly. "You want it like this? Me to keep pulling you back by the handcuffs? Pull you back and forward like a rag doll on my cock?" Jean grinned as he rotated his hips deep inside him. 

"God, please..." Marco whispered before pushing his hips back against Jean and rubing the back of his head against Jean's shoulder.

Marco gasped and squeaked when Jean wrenched him up by the cuffs. He'd thought it was hot before, laying there and letting Jean fuck him, but this was a whole new kind of incredible.

Marco whined and rolled his hips back desperately, until Jean pushed down on his hips and pulled hard at the cuffs. Marco squealed again, back arching just right to get Jean deep inside, rubbing against that spot in Marco that made his toes curl.

"Jean!" he cried out, eyes widening as Jean started to pound into him.  
Every thrust let out a squelch from all the lube, and a whine for more from Marco. Marco laid his head down on the pillow when Jean relaxed his grip for a moment, shifting his position.

"Jean..." Marco slurred before looking over his shoulder. "Cmon, give it to me harder, I know you can Sheriff."

Marco smiled wide when he saw Jean's eyes flash and felt the grip on his cuffs tighten.

Marco lay down on the bed willing after Jean pushed his hips down. Jean wanted this as badly as Marco seemed to make out that he wanted it, badly. "So pretty saying my name Marco. Wish I could hear you say if more often." Jean said, half of what he said was meant to be kept to himself but the way Marco wiggled and moaned his name out louder for him, made Jean quickly forget about that.

"Marco, Marco, Shit Marco your so fucking... Good.. Like this." Each word was meet with a hard thrust towards Marco and a hard tug on the chains towards Jean, making Marco cry out sweetly at each one. Jean had to admit he had always wanted to fuck a outlaw like this, it had always been a fantasy of his, it felt so good and since they were both having the time of there lives, Jean didn't think about the consciences of it.

"Want it a little harder? Damn I really want to give it to you, you deserve a little hard punishment, don't you darling?" Jean practically purred, grinning when Marco nodded quickly and whimpered up at him, confirming he wanted more. So Jean drew back and began to pound into the boy below him, who could only squeal in delight, almost singing Jean's name.

Marco was sure he'd lost his mind. An hour ago, he'd have been appalled at the thought of being taken so thoroughly by a cop, but now he was drooling and singing for more.

He squeezed around Jean when his cock aimed for that sweet spot inside of him and took full advantage of the way it made Marco's whole body shake.  
He could feel it building with every thrust, the neediness inside him, ready to burst.

He moaned Jean's name, whimpered, "I-I'm so close... I'm so close, Jean oh god--"  
He didn't expect Jean to lean down, his whole body weight on top of Marco; didn't expect him to tilt Marco's head so he could mouth wet and messy at Marco's throat. Marco's head fell back against Jean's shoulder as he moaned needily.  
Jean whispered against his ear, filthy and hot, "You gonna come for me, darling?"  
Marco felt Jean's hand wrap around his own dick, and the relentlessness of his thrusts continued. It was too much. Marco could feel himself coming, the edge right there waiting for him. And Jean was more than willing to take him there.

Jean wished he could see Marco's face, eyes fluttering shut when Jean wrapped his hand around his dick, how his mouth would fall open in loud gasps of his name, how Marco's eyes would shoot open and roll back a little when he finnaly began to cum on top of Jean's sheets. 

Jean felt the tightness around his cock get a little too tight and he hissed against Marco's neck as he continued to thrust into the over sensitive boy below. His knuckles now turning white with how hard he was gripping the metal chains. "Me too, Marco, d-damn... So good for me." 

It was the last thing he reambered saying before he heard ringing in his ears as he came deep inside Marco, who threw his head back against Jean's shoulder and squeezed tight around Jean to milk him for all his cum. Jean's other arm wrapped quickly around Marco's chest and held him still as he filled him.

Jean panted harshly and after a few minutes of them calming themselves he slipped out slowly and groaned at how Marco's entrance began to leak his cum once stepping back. He went into his bathroom to grab a random towel to clean them both up. He wiped Marco's chest and sheets first before Marco's ass. Once he deemed he was all done he found he keys to the handcuffs in the back poker of his jeans and while Marco was faceing away from him, he unlocked them from Marco's wrists. He noticed Marco's shocked gasp.

Marco's orgasm hit him hard, making him curl up just a bit as he gasped into his pillow. Feeling Jean fill him up with his own orgasm just made it even better.  
But as Jean slipped out, Marco's body began to feel the soreness of being manhandled, and he groaned into the pillow, his hips sliding down from their once perfect arch to settle on the bed and give himself some much needed rest.  
He was in a daze as Jean cleaned him up, a soft "thank you" leaving his lips as he was fixed up. As good as it felt to have Jean come inside him, it felt even better when Jean carefully cleaned him off, the towel warm and damp enough to leave him content. He found himself longing to cuddle now, and he briefly remembered that dream he wanted so badly.

"Settle down. Care and be cared for."

But he turned his head from the thoughts, knowing it wasn't likely with Jean. A cop? As great as the sex had been, Marco knew Jean would sooner throw him in jail than hold him the way he wanted to be held.  
But then he heard the clink of a set of keys and felt his cuffs loosen.  
Marco looked back at Jean in surprise, watching as Jean set the keys and cuffs down on the bedside table without a word. Marco's mouth hung open in shock for a long moment before he quickly snatched his hands back to his chest, the sudden movement and stretch as painful as it was relieving.  
"Why... why would you...?" he began, looking at Jean in utter confusion.

Jean turned back around after discarding of the towel and the handcuffs, looking back to see a shocked Marco starring back at him. He was rubbing his wrists that looked a little red after the handcuffs. "Here let me see them." Jean took Marco's hands without Marco questioning, looking at his wrists, it didn't look as bad, maybe just some cream would do. Jean reached into his drawer for some cream and gently applied it to Marco's wrists. 

"All better, you don't hurt anywhere else right?" Jean noticed that Marco seemed to have tears in his eyes but before Jean could question Marco hugged him and Jean was shocked, but he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Marco. "Hey Marco, it's okay... let's get rest yeah?" He felt Marco nod into his neck and Jean smiled to himself.

Jean held the boy in his lap as he shuffled them down under the covers. Jean wondered if they should be wearing pants but they had just had sex together so he didn't even mind at this point. He didn't bother with wondering if Marco would escape and steal things from his house but he looked very tired so Jean just put him to bed with him. They cuddled under the sheets while Jean stroked Marco's hair, helping him relax and sleep better he told himself. 

Jean smiled as he heard Marco whisper a "thank you," and a quieter "goodnight, Jean," Jean returned a "goodnight." before shutting his eyes and passing out embarrassing quick.

 

Marco woke up bleary and strangely content. It was odd, he felt so warm and somehow safe. Although it wasn't a familiar feeling, Marco had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He waited a few minutes. Soon he felt the warmth of strong arms around him, the firmness of a chest against his cheek.  
His eyes blinked open and he lifted his head. His breath caught in his throat.

Jean was even more beautiful than he had looked the night before. His parted lips, strong jaw. The sharp incline of his nose and the way his lashes set shadows on the apples of his cheeks.  
Marco longed to kiss him. He wanted to lean in and plant soft kisses all across his cheeks.

Marco bit his lip instead, and his eyes widened when Jean groaned softly and shifted.

He held his breath until Jean's eyes blinked open halfway.  
Marco whispered softly, "Good morning..."  
Jean's eyes closed once more, but he smiled, and it made Marco's heart ache sweetly. "Good morning," he whispered back.

As soon as Jean opened his eyes he was meet with Marco's wide brown ones starring down at him. Marco's sleepy voice made Jean smile happily, he was so glad that Marco had stayed the night and not ran off or put Jean in his own handcuffs while he slept. Jean's voice as soft and tired from sleep, he wasn't exactly the best morning person but with Marco cuddling into him it felt a whole lot better.

As much as Jean wanted to lay and cuddle, he knew he needed to talk to Marco first about what happened and that... Jean would let him go, he couldn't bare with handing Marco over. He didn't want Marco to be some one night stand. He wanted to stay with Marco and make sure he was safe. Jean rand his fingers through Marco's hair gently, smileing when the other boy cuddled closer to him and sighed at the feeling.

"I'm letting you go Marco." Jean grunted as Marco sat upright quickly elbowing him in the side on accident, his eyes wider than Jean had ever seen them before. Jean bit his lip he thought that Marco may not believe him, he took Marco's hand and saw the marks from the handcuffs had gone. Jean sat up as well. Looking Marco straight in the eyes. "I'm serious, I'm letting you go Marco, I can't turn you in. Not after last night I mean... It wouldn't feel right. I trust you Marco, my doors always open for you. Just promise you'll visit some time eh?" 

Jean, with the little courage he had left, lend over and kissed Marco's cheek gently. He pulled back blushing, not really excspecting what Marco would say.

Marco was shocked, unable to believe what Jean was saying. Some part of him had expected Jean to let him go--if for nothing else but the good sex--but now that Jean was telling him, it sounded surreal.

Marco was still thinking of how to respond when Jean kissed his cheek. Instead of surprising him to further indecision though, it was exactly what he needed to choose.

He smiled a bit and looked up at Jean, and without a word, kissed him sweetly. He leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "Maybe Mama was wrong," he murmured. He knew Jean wouldn't understand but... there'd be time to explain later.  
After all Jean had said his doors would always be open to him. Marco planned to take full advantage of the offer.

 

It only took a few weeks until again they were cuddled up in Jean's bed once again, but this wasn't one of the first times Marco had "revisited" it almost had became a daily thing, Jean even giving Marco a spare key to let himself in whenever he liked, usally sitting on Jean's bed napping for when Jean got home. 

Jean played with Marco's hair some more, "damn love, I think your gonna make me asthmatic with the speeds at witch you ride at." Marco snorted, already falling asleep, but not before giveing Jean another slow kiss. A promise to stay longer the next day. 

They had both gotten what they wanted, it seemed as though neither of them would be leavening for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay turned~! ❤️
> 
> We love feedback!


	4. Your too smart for a bad boy like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Bad Boy/Brain and make up
> 
> We /really/ enjoyed writing this one~~ we hope you like Marco in skirts as much as we do!

Marco sent the picture with a twitching touch. It wasn't as if it was a picture of him wearing it and Armin was more than open minded when it came to stuff like this. There was really no reason to be nervous.  
But almost the second he sent the picture, Armin called him. Marco grimaced and answered to the sound of Armin screaming, "YOU'RE REALLY GONNA WEAR THAT OH MY GOD, I NEED PICS."

Marco rolled his eyes. "I'm not sending you pics for your depraved porn blog."

Armin snorted. "Okay it's not /that/ depraved. But fine, fine. What did Jean do to deserve this anyway?"  
Marco looked at the costume all laid out on his bed and smiled sweetly, thinking how Jean might react to it. 

"He aced his test last week."

"Are you serious? I aced like four tests last week and you're not dressing up like a slutty school girl for me."

Marco laughed at that. "The difference is you're good at tests, and I'm not dating you."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate seeing you in a slutty school girl outfit."

"You're such a horny shit."

"Guilty as charged."

"/Anyway/," Marco said firmly, starting to carefully fold the clothes so he could hide them when Jean got home. "I told him he'd get a reward if he did well and he said he wanted me to dress up in a school girl uniform. He was joking but hey. He deserves it."

"You spoil that man," Armin sighed.  
Marco looked at the outfit one more time. A white blouse with a red jacket over and a black plaid skirt. That was just the main of the outfit though. He also planned to wear panties and thigh highs and everything Jean had told him he liked.

"Yeah," Marco said with a smile. "I spoil him."  
It was then that he heard a knock at the door--Jean had probably forgotten his key again. "I gotta go! Jean's home," he explained to Armin.

Armin snickered. "Good luck, pretty boy~"

Marco snorted and hung up, hurriedly putting the get up away to change into later before rushing to answer the door. Jean stood on the other side with a smirk on his pierced face.

Jean had never really felt this proud, not for school anyway. He had passed on of the hardest exams and with the help of his, darling, boyfriend, he passed with flying colours. He smirked once Marco opened the door, we was still proud of himself after the test was on Thursday. But now it was the weekend and him and Marco could do as they liked. Jean hoped it would be... Quite good for the both of them.

Once Jean stepped inside he kissed Marco's cheek, he felt it was warm under his lips and pulled back to see Marco blushing. Jean grinned and kissed Marco's lips this time, "how is my beautiful boyfriend doing? Still proud of his boyfriend for passing I hope~" 

Marco laughed and said that he was and kissed Jean back, but before Jean could make it deeper Marco pulled back and shook his head, but he was still smiling. Jean pouted as Marco lead him to the couch. But Marco pushed jean on the couch and leaned over him Jean nibbled at Marco's neck thinking he was going to get what he wanted. But Marco only leaned over to get a blindfold on the tabletop next to the couch. 

Marco sat next to Jean and told Jean he had a surprise for him but he was a little nervous, excsplaining his rosy cheeks, and asked if Jean could wear this until he got ready. Jean kissed Marco quickly and promiced him he wouldn't look and Marco smiled at Jean and thanked him and slipped the blindfold on Jean's head. Then he rushed off to get ready.

Marco went for the makeup first. He wasn't the best at applying it, but his sister--whom he'd stolen every part (except the panties and thigh highs) of his outfit from--had begrudgingly taught him a few tricks. Just lipstick, and some glittery highlighter on his cheeks. He smiled at the mirror when he finished applying it all, and then turned to the costume.

He decided to get changed in front of Jean, and Jean seemed to like it. "Babe?" he asked, sitting up. "You there?"

Marco giggled and took Jean's hand to lay it against his hip. "Right here... I'm gonna get changed in front of you okay? But no touching and definitely no looking."

Jean pouted but Marco just giggled again as he stepped back and started to get dressed.

The skirt felt loose against his legs, and the panties hugged him in a strangely comfortable way. Sure the blouse was a bit tight as well as the shirt--but it was to be expected, since he was broader than his sister.  
But he could tell it'd be worth it once he slipped the short Mary Jane heels on his feet. Jean perked up at the sound of them clicking against the floor. "You ready babe?" he asked.  
Jean nodded eagerly and Marco giggled, crawling onto the couch to pull his blindfold off.

Once the blindfold was lifted up Jean blinked a few times to readjust but Marco was already on his lap and suddenly kissing him. Jean groaned into his mouth and begin to suckle on Marco's bottom lip. But something was different... Was that cherry? 

Jean pulled back and Marco shuffled back on the couch, and Jean nearly chocked at what he saw. Marco was wearing what appeared to be a skimpy girl uniform, complete with little hair clips in his hair and glitter and lip gloss? Jean licked his lips again, "babe... H-Holy shit..." He was grinning madly as Marco blushed and smiled in front of him. "Did you really do this all for me?" 

Marco nodded and played with his thumbs, looking down shyly. He looked up hopefully, "you like it then?" It was Jean's turn to nod and he moved closer to Marco. 

"C-Can I touch you..." 

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that~"

Jean pulled Marco into his lap and touched Marco's meaty thighs first. He saw Marco bite his lip when Jean played with his stockings and the trimmings. Before trailing his hands upwards a little to feel Marco shiver.

Jean liked it. He liked it! Marco had been so nervous he'd get laughed at, but now Jean was squeezing his thighs and exploring the soft clothes.  
Marco giggled and shifted in Jean's lap. "Jean... I wanted to um... reward you for doing so well on your test. I'm so proud of you for working so hard, so..." He smiled and leaned in to kiss Jean sweetly again before saying, "You can do anything you want with me tonight. Whatever position and e-even without a condom if you want... or we could leave our clothes on l-like that one time behind the gym?"  
Marco leaned back and blushed, biting his lip. "And you can go as hard as you want. I-I've been practicing so I know I can take it~"

Jean blinked up at Marco, not really knowing what to say. There were a few things on the list Marco said to him that he wanted to do to Marco... Badly. He kissed Marco's neck softly, "you sure baby? I kinda want to rough with you tonight~ I'll make it good for you as well don't worry, but as long as your on board with it..." Jean purred into Marco's neck. He gently began to suckle on Marco's neck, knowing Marco loved the way it felt. 

"I wanna do it on the couch, right here. But bending you over the couch arm, keeping all off your cute little outfit on too. You look amazing in it, I don't wanna take it off soon. Maybe no condom either, I mean we are both clean... It might feel nicer~" Jean had worked his hands up in Marco's shirt as he spoke, teasing Marco's nipples under the shirt as he did so. He sat Marco further up on his lap, gently rocking his hip to Marco. Feeling himself strain against his boxers and Trousers. 

Jean unbuttoned the top of Marco's shirt only so he could kiss at the collar bone. "Can we go rough baby? I'd like that a lot... You would look so nice as I took control and you letting me fuck you how I'd like. God babe... I-I'm popping one right now thinking about you."

Jean kicked of his shoes and smirked up at Marco, who was blushing even harder now. Jean decided he wanted to fast more of that lipstick and leaned up to kiss Marco deeply as he pulled Marco closer in his strong grip.

Marco let out sweet little gasps at every one of Jean's dirty words. He felt so warm and needy, and when Jean dragged him into a deep, messy kiss, he grabbed Jean's cheeks and kissed him in kind. "Oh," he panted, shuffling even closer to Jean. "I wanna feel it, I want you to do all of that to me~"

He smiled when Jean growled against his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck to hold him even closer, their hips rocking against each other now. Marco was so hard inside his tight panties, it was almost unbearable.

He pulled back from Jean only enough to reach between them and lift his skirt, showing off his white, lacy panties and the outline of his erection through them. "Jean," he whispered, "I-I want you to tease me... and m-make me come inside my panties."

He giggled at the awe struck look on Jean's face and kissed him again, before grabbing one of Jean's hands and leading it under his skirt to his dick, leading him into stroking it through the thin fabric.

Jean looked up at Marco and shivered, gently palming his boyfriend through his panties. Jean still couldn't believe Marco had done all of this for him, he looked stunning and Jean was very thankful. 

Jean lent up to kiss Marco messily again, loud moans and groans escaping there mouths whenever they spectated with a 'pop'-ing sound. Jean grinned and kissed Marco's neck as he lay Marco on the couch. Marco made a delicious gaping noise and held his legs close to Jean's body, hugging him almost. Jean sat up to undo more of Marco's shirt. But once Jean opened the shirt, Marco smirked up at him when Jean saw he was wearing a small lacy bra as well, it was not to tight on Marco and it seemed rather soft. Jean groaned and leaned back on his heels. "Marco you are driving me insane!" He joked, leaning down to kiss Marco again as he cupped Marco's bra and began to grope and squeeze. 

"Your treating me amazing today, I gotta make sure you love this as much as I do. Damn, you make me so lucky Marco..." Jean whispered into Marco's shoulder, placing kisses and nibbles on Marco's skin wherever he could reach. He felt Marco's hand tug at his hair and his other hand tugging at Jean's leather jacket. Jean hummed, "What a good boy you are Marco..."

Marco couldn't help but giggle at Jean's expression when he saw the bra. He'd been hesitant to add it to the ensemble, but he was glad now that he'd went with it.

Every kiss Jean laid against Marco's shoulders and neck made him shudder and smile. He whimpered when Jean called him a good boy. He wanted to be so good for Jean.  
He tugged at Jean's hair with one hand, pulling him into a deep kiss. His other hand snuck underneath Jean's shirt, feeling the heat of his skin and the hardness of his muscles. "Jean," he whispered, "I'm ready, don't tease me~"

He reached down to Jean's zipper, clumsily pulling it down with one hand. He leaned his lips against Jean's cheek, whispering, "I prepared myself and everything. You don't have to wait long."

Jean let out a loud groan hearing Marco say he'd already prepared himself, he began to shuffle down to Marco's legs and held them up. Marco held them up with him as Jean began to kiss and nibble at Marco's inner thighs. He enjoyed the way Marco's back arched and how Marco's leg shivered around his head. He really liked teaseing his lover, it made Marco needier for the main event. Once Jean began to lap and place teaseing kisses to Marco's dick through the fabric, Marco's hands rushed to grab Jean's hair and his toes curled in his high thighs and back heels. 

Marco whimpered down at Jean, "I-I was meant to be treating you...!" Jean gave the head of Marco's dick a quick peck before leaning up.

"Will you suck on my cock I know you love?" Jean purred and almost emeaditly slid off the couch to his knees and worked on getting out of his pants. Jean chuckled at how needy Marco was being and Marco looked up at him, smileing shyly. "It's okay baby, it like how eager tie being! Tells me you are enjoying this too..." Marco's smile widened more at Jean's words, but as he moved to take of his glasses Jean stopped him. 

"Will you keep them on? I kinda... Like seeing you wear them..." Jean blushed slightly, he was always weak for Marco in glasses.

Marco looked up at Jean with wide eyes, the blush on his face bright. He bit his lip and looked away shyly. "U-um, all right. You promise not to get them dirty this time?"

He felt so sexy, unzipping Jean's jeans and pulling his boxers down. Usually he wasn't so eager and forward. Their first time--Marco's first as well though not Jean's--had been sweet and gentle, little more than languid thrusts and deep kisses.  
But he liked this too. He liked when Jean groaned and cupped his cheek as his cock bounced out, already hard. It hit Marco's lips, and Marco blushed even brighter as he leaned back before reaching out to take Jean in his hand.

He suckled sweetly on the tip, closing his eyes as he got more and more into it. Soon he was lapping at the tip and sucking more fully, bobbing up and down. He looked up at Jean, his lashes fluttering as he got more into it.

Jean always loved to watch Marco suck him off. Marco had always been good at it and it made Jean always want to look at him as he did so, his lips were so pretty wrapping around him. Jean loved watching Marco getting so into it, his face relaxing as he found a proper rhythm and his eyes shutting tight when they rhythm when faster. 

Jean kept the pace slow for now, he cupped the back of Marco's head gently, this helped Marco get a soother rhythm and his hands rested on Jean's thighs for support. "Fuck baby, I love watching you like this... Look so good own your pretty glasses on too, make you look so pretty." Jean smirked when he saw Marco shudder at the complement, sucking a little harder. Jean bit his lip and gently rocked his hips into Marco's mouth, he had never done it before but the way Marco's eyes opened and he looked up at Jean and encouraged Jean with a muffled moan made Jean continue. "F-Fuck, I could watch you do this all day... Such a pretty boy for me..."

Jean had never fucked his face before, always letting Marco choose the pace. But it felt so good this way, Marco couldn't imagine why they hadn't tried it before. He moaned, hollowing his cheeks so it felt even better for Jean.

But it wasn't long before Marco became impatient, wanting to get to the main event. His lashes fluttered as he looked up at Jean and then leaned in deeper. Jean's hips stopped moving, and he watched Marco swallow more and more of his cock, till he was at least two thirds of the way down.

But it was there that Marco choked and had to pull back. He took a few gasping breaths and grinned up at Jean. "A-are you close?" he asked. "I-I'm doing good, right?"  
He smiled when Jean nodded and leaned in to suck at him again. He could feel Jean's thighs trembling on either side of him. It wasn't hard to tell he was close.

"Close? Yeah... Been teasing me so much... Your mouth feels amazing! Yes, Marco!" Jean didn't want to rush Marco but damn did it feel fantastic to fuck Marco's face like he always wanted too, but they could try more later. Jean helped Marco Bob his head quickly, loveing the way Marco hollowed his cheeks and sometimes pulled back just to lap at the head or lick stripes all the way up.

Jean felt a little bad once his orgasm started to approach, he wanted to deliberately cum on Marco's glasses and face. So once he was close to cumming he stood up and cupped Marco's cheek with his hands, watching Marco's eyes widen in surprise and his mouth open on instinct. Jean let out a groan as he came into Marco's face. He watched is spurt into Marco's cheek and then his glasses lens, before the last few drops landed into Marco's awaiting mouth. 

Jean panted and sat back down on the couch, and being meet with a pout Marco, who's hair clips were messed up on his hair and his lipstick a little smudged.

Marco gasped in shock when some of Jean's come got on his glasses. He reached up to pull them off, gaping at them. "Jean," he whined, "You said you wouldn't get them dirty!"

But he couldn't help laughing just a bit. When he looked up at Jean, he saw he looked genuinely apologetic. "You just look so hot with come on your glasses, babe!" he tried to excuse.

Marco rolled his eyes, putting his glasses on and crawling onto Jean's lap. He knew he probably looked like a mess now, lipstick smudged from sucking dick and hair clips mussed up from Jean's hands. He kissed Jean with his still come covered lips and said, "I should go clean up a bit--"

But he didn't get far out of Jean's lap before he sat too heavily on one of Jean's knees and shifted something he'd been meaning to keep a secret.  
He moaned aloud as the plug inside him hit him just right, pushing up against his prostate. His eyes went wide and he threw his hands over his mouth. 

"Oh my god," he muttered. "That was supposed to be a surprise."

 

Jean's eyes widened at the moan Marco let out. Something hard hit Jean's knee and Jean knew exactly what it was when Marco blushed. "M-Marco you..." But Jean's hand reached around automatically and touched the base of the plug through Marco's think skirt and panties. Marco clinged to Jean harder once he did and his eyes flutted slightly when Marco rolled it inside him. "That feel good? You got all ready for me and made sure you could take me, got yourself a good little plug to stuff yourself with until you could have me?" 

Marco gently began to rock his hips against Jean's bare cock, then pulled the skirt over so there cocks rubbed together though the thin pantie fabric, both boys whimpered and shared a few sloppy kisses as Jean rolled the plug more inside of Marco.

Jean pulled back and grabbed Marco's arms hard, making the other boy whimper, "can I bend you over the couch arm now... I want to see how it looks..."

Marco gaped when Jean grabbed his arms so rough. His glasses were immediately forgotten as he stuttered, "B-bend me over the couch, Jean."

Jean wasted no time. He was so much stronger than Marco, always holding back so he wouldn't hurt him, but now--

Now Marco wriggled as Jean picked him up and pinned him to the arm of the couch, kissing his jaw and holding his hands above his head. Now Jean was spinning him and laying over him as he bent him over the arm. Now Jean was pushing his skirt over his ass, and Marco was a mess over how much he /loved/ it, being manhandled like this, and the strength behind Jean's hands.  
He bit his lip and whispered, "N-not so tight," testing the waters.

Jean immediately let go. "Are you okay, did I go too far?" Jean breathed in his ear, concern clear in his voice.  
Marco smiled and turned his head to kiss Jean. "No... I loved it. I-I want more~"

Jean groaned at that and leaned back up, standing so close that his hips pinned Marco's to the couch. "Yeah?" he asked. "You want more? Why don't I look at this cute little plug first, decide how much you can take?"

And with that Jean pulled Marco's panties straight down, revealing the curve of his cheeks and the little jeweled plug between them.

Jean practically drooled seeing he plug placed between Marco's cheeks. Jean decided to bite his lip so he didn't, instead gently grabbing both of them and pulling them apart, watching the plug move a little as Marco's hole tightened around it excitedly. Jean left Marco's panties at his knees, he didn't want to take them fully off. Jean took hold of the plug and pulled gently, hearing Marco gasp and a small scratching noise that must have been Marco's nails against the couch fabric. Jean began to pump the plug in and out of Marco, hearing the slick noises of the left over lube inside Marco. He pulled out more each time and realises the plug was bigger than normal, close to dildo size almost. 

"Fuck you look so good like this, bent over for me. I can't wait to get back inside again, it's gonna feel fantastic." Jean purred pulling out the plug with a 'pop', savouring the way a little lube trickled out. Jean found the Lube the found under the couch in case and placed it on the table as he stood up and got rid of the plug. Jean pushed Marco fully down so only his ass was up on the couch arm rest. Marco looked back up at him, he looked so sexy with his glasses and cheek covered with Jean's previous cum. 

Jean picked up the lube and smeared a genouros amount onto his thick cock. Placing it between Marco's cheeks and teasingly pushing in a little before drawing back, making Marco whimper. "You want it now baby? You been a good boy for me? Yeah I think you have, let give you what you want yeah?" And with that Jean began to push in.

 

Marco whimpered as he was pushed further onto the couch. He'd been standing on his tiptoes but now he couldn't reach, his heels clicking together behind Jean as Marco's back was pressed into a nice little arch. He felt empty for a moment that made him whine.

He wanted to tell Jean to get on with it as he was teased, but his voice and capability of stringing words together had left him.

When Jean pushed in, Marco was beyond unable to describe how good it felt. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened around a cute little "oh."

Jean went slow, feeding him inch after inch of his length. He was so much thicker than the toy, but Marco loved the burn.

He turned his face against the couch, his whimpers loud. Soon Jean had pushed in to the hilt, and Marco could feel the piercings on his hips press into Marco's cheeks.

Jean paused there, rubbing soothing circles against Marco's bare back, where the blouse and jacket had ridden up. "You okay baby?" Jean asked. "How does that feel, my big cock inside you?" He gave a tentative thrust and the way Marco's toes curled told him all he needed to know. "Yeah? You want me to plug you up instead of that old toy? You want me inside you all the time?"  
Marco's face was turning redder and redder. 

Jean stayed still even as Marco turned his head back and whimpered, "Please, Jean, p-please..."

Jean smirked, the snake bite piercings below his lips make him look every bit the delinquent he was playing. "Please what?" he asked. "What do you want me to do with you?"

Marco whimpered, knowing what Jean wanted. He whispered it at first but Jean was having none of that. He grabbed Marco's hair, pulling his face from the couch and pulling out a few clips. "What do you want baby, say it loud, so I can hear you."  
Marco felt humiliated and so very turned on. He bit his lip and whimpered before saying, louder, "P-please fuck me, Jean!"

Jean growled and the sound made Marco shudder in pleasure. "Anything for you, pretty boy."

As Marco yelled out what he wanted, Jean was already beginning to pull his cock out. He grinned once Marco shivered and went back to bending over the couch and Jean focused on his task. Once Jean only had the tip of his cock inside of Marco, he paused and watch Marco shudder and turn back to Jean. Jean smirked as he pushed his hips forward, hard, to bury himself fully inside Marco. Deep, he was so deep, Jean's mind was spinning. Marco was so deliciously wet and hot. Jean watched Marco's back arch at the hard thrust. His mouth widening in shy gasps and whimpers. 

Jean placed his hands on either side of Marco's clothed hips, gaining leverage to have that hard thrust he gave Marco earlier, so it was easier to keep that pace up. Hard, slow thrusts that made the couch shake but was just enough Jean thought Marco could handle. Jean closed his eyes and his head fell back a little, he was glad Marco was encorgeing him with whimpers and moans that made Jean not question how hard he was going. "F-Fuck you like that, pretty boy? Like me fucking you hard, good for you isn't it? Make some more pretty noises for me, show me you like it...!" 

Jean grinned wickedly as Marco lifted his head upward to let Jean hear his moans and pleads. Jean loved watching Marco like this, Jean stroked his back before gripping his hips and thighs tightly again. Marco tried to lift his legs up for more balance but his legs got tangled up in his panties and Marco whimpered submissively.

Marco's head was spinning as Jean pounded him into the couch. It wasn't as fast as when Marco had tested himself with his toy, but even harder and deeper. The plug had nothing on Jean.

Marco cried out loud and desperate for Jean, squealing when his cock hit him just right. They'd always had sex face to face but Marco loved this too, loved Jean's hands digging into his hips and the breath on the back of his neck when Jean leaned over him to tell him what a good boy he was being.

Marco started to answer him, whimpering, "I-I'm your good boy!" and that only made Jean speed up.  
Marco's heels clicked together at every thrust, and he was sure he was losing his mind--but he couldn't help but want more. He hid his face in embarrassment as he whined, "Please m-more, Jean I want more, please!"

Jean couldn't help but smirk proudly, watching Marco squirm and plead loudly on there couch like this. But Jean had a wicked idea in mind, he suddenly pulled out. 

Marco let out a loud gasp and looked back at Jean, who only had a 'shit-eating grin' on his face as Eren would call it. Marco mouth hanged open, unable to say anything. Jean's cock tapped against Marco's entrance, he teased it deliberately and kept Marco in place with his other hand. "Let's move us up further on the couch babe, get you more comfortable~"

Before Marco could react Jean had flipped him onto the cushions of the couch and his head rested in the pillows, Jean crawled over him and pulled back to see the state Marco was in. Jean noticed Marco's hair was much messier and that his panties here now at Marco's right ankle, shoes still on. "Comfy?" Marco nodded and pulled his legs apart more and showed himself off, hoping to entice Jean. Jean smirked as he lined his cock back up and pushed quickly into Marco, who covered his mouth and griped the pillow under him.

Marco let out the prettiest gasp as Jean pushed back in. He'd have thought it was impossible to be embarrassed at this point, but he covered his face in shame anyway, knowing he looked like a mess by now.

But Jean could push in so much deeper in this position and he felt so good between Marco's legs. Marco struggled to keep them spread, his panties hanging from his ankle as Jean started to fuck him anew. Each thrust rocked Marco's whole body, and his moans and little yelps were so loud.

He clung to Jean for dear life, his back arching and hips swiveling as he looked for that perfect angle. "Jean, Jean, Jean," he chanted, only breaking off when Jean hit something inside him that made him scream. "Oh god Jean, don't stop!"

Jean continued to slam into the boy, making them both hold onto eachother. Jean's hips pumped into Marco', Jean was rewarded by a tight squeeze around his cock and a mighty moan from Marco. Marco was withering under him, scrambling to hold onto any part of Jean he could reach. Marco's legs were tightly wrapped around Jean, completely refusing to let Jean pull out too far like last time. 

Jean reached down to tweak one of Marco's nipples, that had shown after his bra fell down a little. Marco pulled Jean down for a sloppy kiss, holding his legs open wider so Jean could go faster and harder. They both moaned at they touched eachother, getting especially close to there orgasms. Jean reached down again to Palm Marco through his skirt and Marco's back arched in a bow shape.

"Ah, Ah! J-Jean, I don't know now long I can last! Feels too good..."

 

Jean had never touched Marco quite like this, never aimed to make him scream with the pleasure he was giving him. But now Marco was losing his mind, heart pounding, eyes rolling back. He closed his eyes tight, eyebrows furrowed as he rolled his hips along with Jean's, seeking out the orgasm just barely evading him.  
"Jean," he whimpered against Jean's ear. "Please, please, I'm so close, I can't take it--"

He bit his lip around a squeal and felt Jean grin against his cheek. Suddenly Jean lifted him up onto his lap, bouncing him on his cock and hitting him deeper than before. Marco cried out, arms so tight around Jean's neck.

This felt more perfect than he'd imagined it could be, Jean was so deep and hitting him in all the right places. Marco leaned back as he felt his orgasm fast approaching and kissed Jean so deeply before gasping against his lips, "I'm gonna come, Jean, oh god, I'm gonna-- p-please come with me--"

He buried his face in Jean's shoulder, feeling himself tipping over the edge, and bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed as he began to come.

Jean could feel Marco tight like a vice around him, legs and arms wrapping tightly around him as he continued to pound into him. Marco's skirt hitched up and let Marco's hard dick rub against Jean's chest. Both of that drove them over the edge and they both gasped and shuddered as they came. Jean spilled deep inside Marco, while Marco came over his and Jean's chest. 

The boys took a few minutes to calm down before Jean pulled back from Marco's neck and looked down at him, "I came... Inside..." Both boys blushed but Marco smiled. 

"Y-Yeah, but I wanted you too..." Jean snickered a bit and leaned down to kiss Marco, sweet and gentle this time. They pulled back slowly and rested there foreheads together as Jean slowly slid out of Marco, causing Marco's hands to ball in fists in Jean's jacket and whimper as he pulled out fully. Jean saw there chests covered in cum and laughed.

"You want me to run us a bath pretty boy? Let's get use cleaned up! Then we can clean your glasses~" Marco gasped suddenly remembering the cum on they and they both laughed as the scramble to the bath room.


	5. Two Caramel macchiatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - coffee for one and thirst 
> 
> Who doesn't like a little bit of bathroom sex am I right? Also more pierced Jean~

Marco came into the quaint coffee shop bright eyed. He hadn't been on a date in probably years, and he couldn't wait to meet the "friend of a friend" his own friend had hooked him up with. From pictures he seemed nice enough, and in text he'd been charming.

But still, Marco was nervous. He arrived to the date a few minutes early. That way he could order his coffee and get all settled in without any awkwardness. He wanted this to be perfect.

Which was why he kept jumbling up his order as he tried to tell it to the barista. He couldn't seem to pronounce "macchiato" for the life of him. But luckily the barista didn't seem to mind. It was a slow day, if the empty shop was anything to go by.

The man smiled, picking up a cop. "Caramel macchiato?" he asked.  
Marco blushed and nodded. "Sorry, just can't speak today."

The man laughed good naturedly. Marco studied him as he went to start mixing his coffee. He was cute: tall, with sharp features and a piercing in his right eyebrow. If Marco didn't have a date, he might have asked him--of course that would have required courage as well, which he had little of.

The man handed him his coffee soon enough though. Marco smiled and thanked him before turning to a comfy little booth overlooking a pond just outside the window. He settled in, got comfortable, and eagerly awaited his date.

Jean was glad out of all the days Friday seemed one of the quietest, the students that needed it for the week were gone. Jean had to close up the cafe tonight, he had heard a storm was comeing and he was not looking forward to that. Other than a couple that came to c cafe practicly everyday, there was only one other customer in today. He was cute, Jean had to admit,he looked like he had gotten dressed up for someone. Definitely with those shorts and pastel tshirt he was definitely trying to look cute. Jean felt a little envies of the person that would meeting him there. But soon the clock told Jean that thirty minutes had passed and no one had shown up. Jean began to get worried, he munched on his muffin and decided to wait it out longer. 

After an hour and thirty minutes, Jean finally picked up that the boy was not going to meet his date and has spent the time on his phone playing games. He looked sad and lonely. Jean couldn't stand it! He made two more coffees and pulled out two chocolate muffins. Before heading over to the boys table.

Marco stared out the window for a long time. The sky started to get darker and clouds were forming. He'd heard about the storm coming, but he hadn't expected it'd completely fit his mood.

At first he was worried this was the wrong cafe. Maybe it was the wrong time? What if he'd come too late? What if there was an emergency he didn't know about?

He texted his friends, texted the man himself, and eventually gave up and started to play games on his phone, too embarrassed to even look up.  
Until he heard the squeak of the leather booth. He looked up, praying it was his date come at last--but to his surprise, it was the barista. He held two chocolate muffins in one hand and a drink holder with two hot coffees in the other. He handed one of each to Marco.

"You okay?" he asked.

Marco looked away, his face red with shame. "Not really... my blind date turned out to be a jerk."

The man hummed solemnly. "Well... fuck him, am I right?"

Marco looked up to see the barista's name tag. "Jean," it read in bold black letters. Marco smiled a bit. "Yeah... fuck him."

There was a rumble of thunder over their heads. Marco looked out the window to see that it was beginning to pour outside. Jean sighed and rose up from his seat. "I gotta go check the leaks."

Marco watched him go and then looked at the table, thinking.  
Well. His date had ditched him... but not all hope was lost. After all, at least he was stuck in the rain with a really cute guy. Even cuter than his date.

Marco bit his lip, and rose to his feet. There wasn't anyone in the cafe left--he was the only one, and if the rain were any indication, no more customers were coming any time soon.

Marco smiled and leaned over the counter. "Hey, Jean?" he called, a smile forming on his face.

Luckily there seemed to be no leaks, he saw that the man that was here a few days before had really patched the leaks up. Jean walks back out and noticed it had gotten even worse. But Marco was leaning over the counter and waved Jean over. Jean couldn't help but rush a little to get to Marco and he smiled, "hey, is there anything I can do for you? Was the muffin okay? I didn't know if you liked chocolate." Jean blushed as Marco shook his head and told Jean it was wonderful. Jean noticed that Marco was blushing too and Jean couldn't help but lean on the counter too. "Soo, I can leave in an hour for home... I mean no one I'd comeing in here during that storm... Maybe you wanna hang here until I clears out?" Jean cleared his throat noticing how Marco's facial expression was changing also he seemed to have a gleam in his eyes. "Maybe I can give you a ride home after?"

Marco leaned over further, "I'd love that, that's every sweet of you Jean..." Jean shivered at how he said his name. Marco walked over to the shop and flipped the "open" sign to closed and locked the door. Turning around to give Jean a wink. Jean then knew he was done for.

Marco took a deep breath to steel himself and his nerves at the door. He was going to do this, and he was going to do it right.

"Jean," he murmured, turning to look at him. "Are you... single by any chance? And... interested in guys?"  
He struggled to still look confident. What would he say if Jean said no? How embarrassing would that be?  
But Jean nodded--slow and nervous, sure. But he nodded.

Marco's grin turned brighter. He walked over to Jean again, and this time leaned over the counter. "Good," he whispered, before pushing their lips together.

Jean tasted like chocolate, and smelled like cinnamon, probably from mixing pumpkin spice coffee all day. Marco worried for a moment when he got no response--but then like the sun coming out, he felt Jean's lips move.

Marco melted, his hands lifting to cup Jean's face as he deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart after just a moment though. Jean's eyes were wide but Marco's were determined. "Is there um, anywhere more private?" he asked, giggling as he crawled over the counter and kissed Jean again.

Jean still wasn't over the kiss when Marco crawled over to him and kissed him again. Jean was glad they were both the same height, more or less, so they touch and grope each other quickly. Jean couldn't help but grab Marco's waist tightly and pull him closer to him as Marco cupped his cheek and held on to Jean's shoulder. Jean couldn't question what was going on, but he knew they both wanted it. 

"The bathroom," he gasped, "it's got no cameras..." Jean felt Marco smirk against his lips and asked Jean were the toilets were. Jean took Marco over to the male toilets and locked the door with a key in his pocket, not that anyone was going to come in anyway. 

Jean turned round and Marco was already on him, kissing and biteing Jean's lips. Jean's back was against the door and pulled Marco closer by his ass and heard Marco gasp at the contact. This reaction from Marco made Jean smirk proudly.

Marco grinned as he was led into the bathroom. He couldn't keep his hands off Jean. All of his thoughts of the guy who'd ditched him, all his disappointment, practically gone now, in the wake of Jean's kisses. He wrapped his arms around Jean's neck and pulled them together.  
The way Jean grabbed his ass made his body shiver and he blushed bright red in surprise, pulling back. "Oh, someone's forward~" he teased, and Jean snorted at him. Clearly he was the more forward of the two after all.

He grinned as he leaned closer to Jean, slotting their hips together. "Have you ever done something like this?" he asked. "Honestly... I haven't."

Jean smirked. "Could've fooled me."

Marco giggled at that and kissed Jean again, sweetly this time. "If you don't want to it's okay."

But Jean's hands just squeezed his ass more firmly. Marco took that as a yes and reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Jean relaxed more when Marco asked if he was okay with continuing, Jean liked the gentleness of the kiss and pulled Marco closer and squeezed tight to show Marco he did indeed enjoy this. As Marco began to unbutton the shirt, Jean helped and soon there shirts were lying on the freshly cleaned floor as they still groped and felt each other. Marco pulled back with a 'pop' and smirked, "I see you have pierced collarbones, looks hot." He purred, it made Jean shiver.

"It's not my only piercings, you'll be pleased to know..." This made Marco bite his lip, already reaching down to unbutton Jean's trousers. "I didn't even get your name, sweetheart. What is it?"

Marco couldn't help but slowly sink to his knees as he unbuttoned Jean's jeans. He'd never sucked a pierced dick before. All sorts of new stuff was happening today--he couldn't deny he was excited.

He looked up at Jean, winking as he unbuttoned his jeans. "It's Marco," he murmured. "And I've got lube in my wallet. And I prefer to bottom."  
He got the button undone and pulled down the jeans and boxers. Jean's cock bounced up in his face. A nice 'Jacob's ladder' piercing decorated it from the tip to the end. Marco was practically drooling.

"If... that's okay with you?" he asked, licking his lips.

 

Jean whimpered as the cool air hit his cock as Marco pulled his boxers down. Jean saw Marco's eyes go wide at his piercings and Jean had to admit he liked them, his friend had done a pretty good job for him. Jean nodded quickly, like liked hearing about how he felt inside his partner after they had done it. "Y-Yeah, fuck, that's fine with me, baby..." 

Jean bit his lip as Marco straightened up and blew some cool air over Jean and Jean hissed slightly. Jean tried to bite his knuckle to hide it but Marco only smiled up at him.

"You don't have to hide your noises for me, Jean, I like them..." Jean smirked at Marco's comment and reached the hand down to cup Marco's cheek instead, Marco leaned into the touch as his tongue poked out and he lapped at Jean's head. His eyes still focused on Jean as he began to lick almost obediently.

Marco was glad Jean wasn't the kind to fuck his face right away--even if Marco could usually take it. Jean's piercings were hot but he wanted to take his time teasing them. He kept eye contact with Jean, licking first at the tip and at his slit before moving down. He let his tongue tug very gently at each ring and then licked all the way up to the tip again.

"Am I doing well?" he asked, his voice sly and sickly sweet. He licked between each ring, getting back to the head and suckling on it. "I've never sucked a pierced cock before~"

Jean opened his mouth as if to answer, but Marco grinned and parted his lips to take Jean to the hilt in one go. Jean's words cut off on a weak, whimpering moan. Marco felt his hand curl against the back of his head.

His piercings felt odd against his tongue and even stranger in his throat. He felt a cough build up, and he pulled back, covered his mouth as he let it out. He grinned up at Jean though, chin dripping with spit and precome. "What were you saying?" he asked innocently. "I'm doing good?"

 

Jean gritted his teeth at Marco's trick but wiped Marco's chin, "don't force yourself to take too much... Take it slow, Marco." With that, Jean was leading Marco slowly onto his cock, holding him in pace, with a gentle hand. He began to thrust a little of his cock into Marco's mouth at a time and he heard Marco moan in delight at haveing his face fucked. Jean began to work up how much Marco could take, when he felt Marco's mouth tighten he would pull back before it became uncomfortable. Marco seemed to enjoy this a lot and liked seeing Jean being careful when fucking his face. Marco's mouth was so hot and wet around Jean and he didn't think he could last longer than a few minutes with Marco's skilled tongue. 

"C-Can I prep you now? I don't wanna cum just yet..." Jean pulled out and Marco grinned as Jean offered a hand to help him stand.

Marco was already trembling, and they'd barely even gotten started yet. Jean was just so careful, making sure he didn't give Marco too much, thrusting slow but strong. It made Marco want him so much more.  
When Jean pulled off, he almost whined until he heard him say he wanted to prep him.

He eagerly took Jean's hand then and let him pull him to his feet. "Yeah I've got it here somewhere," he muttered, rooting around in his back pocket for his wallet.

He kissed Jean when he found it, craving his touch again. He shoved the small bottle of lube in Jean's hand before backing up to the sink. "This can take my weight right?" he asked, and jumped up onto the edge when Jean nodded.

"Get over here~" he beckoned and grabbed Jean by the shoulders into another, deep kiss. He couldn't help but giggle when Jean started to pull his pants down. "This is so exciting," he whispered against Jean's lips, kicking off his pants and spreading his legs wide.

 

Jean moaned as Marco began to spread his legs, Jean shimmed of the rest of his clothes and whimpering at seeing what was underneath. Jean kissed Marco's tummy and moved up to kiss his collarbone. Sliding between Marco's bare, long legs. "God, your so pretty Marco..." He purred into the others neck.

He opened the lube and squirted lots onto his fingertips. He felt Marco shudder and cling tighter to him, as he began to circle his entrance. He looked amazing."I want you so bad..."

 

Marco flushed as Jean kissed him from his belly button to his collar. He'd had guys pay him attention like this during sex of course--but he hadn't expected Jean to do it, not when everything they were doing screamed "quick fuck".

Marco couldn't help but turn his neck for more of Jean's kisses. He shuddered when Jean called him pretty, in that tone of voice--he dared to believe it.

His arms went around Jean's shoulders, holding on for dear life as Jean started to circle his entrance with slick fingers. "Oh fuck," he hissed into Jean's shoulder. "Jean please don't tease," he begged.  
Jean smirked against his shoulder--Marco could feel it--but he still wasn't prepared when Jean sank one finger deep into him, curling up in just the right spot to make him jerk and gasp sweetly in pleasure. "Holy shit you know what you're doing," Marco muttered into his shoulder, holding him even tighter as Jean began to finger him in earnest.

Jean held Marco close to him, he knew he wa probably being too touch for just meeting him but Jean really wanted to make sure that other dude was missing out. Hearing Marco's hot breath in his ear and feeling the way he clung to him like a bat made Jean bite his lip in a groan. Marco was hot and tight, Jean could only imagine how it must feel to be inside. 

Jean made sure he spent time in fingering Marco, but he knew it was a little uncomfortable at the start of penetration so he jerked Marco off a little to take his mind off it, before they knew it, Jean was adding and second and then third. Marco was whimpering quite loud now and it could be heard bouncing off the tiled walls. Jean just found it more hot as he bit into Marco's warm skin and nippled around his neck, letting out a hiss when he moved forward and his warm hips meet the edge of the cool counter. Jean was glad of the conditioning in the bathrooms. 

"Almost done baby, then we can move on..." He purred, moving his fingers a little faster. "Want me to finish this up so we can move on, Want it now, Marco?"

Marco was practically a mess already, shivering against Jean and letting out pleased little whimpers every time his finger touched somewhere good. As he added more, Marco melted more, moaning wantonly against Jean's shoulder.  
He clumsily rolled his hips into the thrusts of his fingers inside him. "Yes," he whimpered when Jean asked if he wanted it now. "Yes, please, oh my god--"

He kissed Jean deeply again, eyes shut tight. He felt Jean crook one finger up and rub teasingly against the spot inside him that always made him lose his mind.

"Fuck!" he gasped and pushed Jean away a bit, just enough to slink off the counter and turn around, presenting his ass for Jean. The arch in his back was as deep as he could manage, and he wiggled his hips as if asking when Jean would get a move on already.

Jean cursed too, and Marco glanced back at him, struggling and failing to not to smirk. "Come on, big boy, stop teasing~"

Jean groaned at that and moved up so that their bodies were pushed against each other, not an inch of space between them. Marco felt Jean rut his cock against his cheeks, the excess lube making the slide easy even with his piercings. He couldn't even hide his smug expression then.

Jean pressed against Marco as quickly as he could, his cock rubbing against Marco's amazing ass. Jean looked down to rub lube on his cock, smearing the rest on the bottles substance on it. 

But before he even pushed in he bent his legs down, pushing his cock between Marco's thighs, rocking himself and heard Marco gasp. But after a few thrusts Marco got impatient and spread his legs wide, so his cock was jumping the air. He turned to look over at Jean. "Hurry up Jean, I need it." 

Jean decided they did finger Marco and the stretching would not last forever. Jean sighed as Marco chuckled. Jean leaned over him and griped Marco's hips hard. As Jean's head touched Marco's fluttering entrance, Marco shivered and arched his back more, telling Jean he was fine with this. Jean held Marco even closer and wrapped his arms around Marco's chest and he pulled Marco back onto his cock, each peircing slipping as his cock sank further and further into the boy. There body's quaked as they joined.

Marco's mouth opened on a silent gasp, his eyes shutting tight as Jean pushed into him. Each piercing felt almost like the bumps of an beaded dildo. But Jean was so hot and big inside him--he definitely preferred this.

His fingers trembled on the edge of the counter as he finally let out the tiniest squeaking moan. "Oh my god," he breathed.

He stayed still a moment as they both panted harshly, getting used to the penetration. But it wasn't long before he knew he wanted to feel Jean moving inside him. He moved back, rolling his hips and taking Jean to the hilt before pulling back and doing it again. Jean clutched him tighter, hissing a breathless "fuck" against his shoulder.

"Jean," Marco whispered in response. "Come on--don't hold back. Fuck me~"

 

"you like this, babe?" Jean hummed, watching Marco's face in the mirror, then burying his face into Marco's neck and moaning as Marco tightened around him. He could tell Marco liked the piercings. "Yeah, I'll give it to you, baby..."

Jean because to work up a quicker pace, but not enough for it to be too fast to Marco. He rocked there body's against the counter and griped Marco's chest tight, occasionally squeezing Marco's nipples teasingly. "You like this, baby, let me hear you, please? F-Fuck, you squeeze so tight...!"   
Jean pulled his face out of Marco's neck and watched Marco's face in the mirror, seeing Marco blush harder under Jean's gaze.

 

Marco tried to hold back his moans--they sounded so loud echoing around the bathroom--but when Jean begged to hear him, he couldn't stop himself from letting it out.  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh god, Jean yes!"  
He couldn't stop squeezing around Jean, not when every thrust seemed to hit him in just the right places. He rolled his hips back for more each time, coaxing Jean into fucking him harder and faster.

But when their eyes met in the mirror Marco's whole face went red. "Jean," he gasped, turning his face as if to hide. He'd never fucked in front of a mirror like this before. It was embarrassing and--if the way his dick twitched was any indication--so incredibly arousing.

 

Jean noticed the way Marco shyed away once they made eye contact in the mirror. It seemed as though Marco was now... embarrassed. Jean smirked as he lay his head on Marco's shoulder, kissing Marco's ear while rocking his hips into him. Marco was now embarrassed and not as forward as he had been. Jean rolled his hips hard and deep inside Marco as he spoke. "Marco, baby, look at me. I want to see you in the mirror, I wanna see how much you like it. You look so pretty like this..." Jean began to stroke Marco's sides almost lovingly as he spoke to feel Marco shiver and whimper. 

As Marco slowly began to rise his head, one of Jean's hand slipped from Marco's waist to hold Marco's chin, helping his raise his head. Once Marco meet Jean's eyes in the mirror he began to blush hard again but Jean's hand stopped him from ducking his head. Jean soon began to pick up his rough speed again, watching how Marco looked at them in the mirror and the way Marco's face gave away his obvious pleasure. 

Soon Marco was rolling his hips back to Jean and his eyes fluttered shut as Jean gave them both what they wanted. Jean held Marco's chin up and his other hand roamed Marco's body, looking for places to make Marco sing louder.

Marco couldn't believe he was doing this. Before he'd been so forward but now he was melting and needy and shy. The intensity in Jean's eyes didn't help matters either.

But Marco couldn't keep his eyes open for long anyway. They fluttered shut as Jean started to fuck him harder, deeper, faster. He opened his mouth on a moan and felt Jean's fingertips against his lips. He couldn't help but give them a soft lick, opening his eyes to meet Jean's gaze in the mirror again as he started to suckle on the tips of his fingers.  
He let out a loud whimper when Jean hit a good place inside him and started to angle his thrusts there. He started to suck his fingers harder instead of begging for more, hoping the way he was bobbing his head and licking between the two in his mouth now was enough to show Jean how good he felt.

Jean couldn't help but gasp once Marco began to suck on the tips of his fingers, it felt nice. Jean moved his hand up more and pushed his finger deeper into Marco's mouth and felt Marco moan around them. Jean's hips continued to pound into Marco, Causing them both to shake and Marco's legs to buckle. Jean's other hand began to stroke Marco slowly, teaseing stroke that made Marco's breath catch in this throat and squeeze tighter around Jean. 

"Fuck, baby, this what you wanted? Big, pierced cock inside you? Fuck, you feel amazing... You like me touching you like this too? Yeah, moan around my fingers... So good, Marco...! D-Damn, I'm close, what about you baby? Close too?"

Marco was moaning so loud around Jean's fingers. Getting fucked so good against the counter, with Jean's fingers in his mouth thrusting into his mouth. Jean stroking him just as fast and rough in time with his thrusts was just barely too much.

Marco turned his head away from Jean's fingers, face scrunched up as he moaned and whimpered. He couldn't help rocking up into Jean's grip.

"Oh, god," he gasped, fingers trembling on the counter. "Yes, ahh, Jean, don't stop!"

He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him and reached back with one hand to kiss Jean deeply and muffle his scream when Jean rubbed his thumb through the precome gathering at his slit. It was too much--Marco's whole body shuddered as he started to come, his mouth dropping open on a low, needy whine. "Oh fuck, oh/fuck/ he whimpered, rocking his hips back against Jean's thrusts. Everything felt so hot and he felt so shaky as his come covered the counter. Jean turned his face into his neck, wrapped his arms around his waist, and really started to pound into Marco, chasing his own orgasm. Marco's fingers dug into his arms as he held on for dear life, barely able to even encourage Jean to come for him.

Jean began to pant loudly as he thrusted deeper and harder into Marco, to focussed on comeing rather than watch Marco's face. He had seen how Marco's face as he came. He looked amazing, as he cursed and his eyes shut tight and his mouth opened on loud, messy moans. Jean could only thrusts and moan Marco's name, encouraged by Marco's needy whimpers as he pounded into his sensitive hole. 

"S-Shit, not gonna last, Marco! Aw, fuck...!" Jean grunted into his partners shoulder as he let himself cum, deep inside a trembling Marco.

Marco trembled and moaned softly one last time as he felt Jean fill him up. So hot and deep, Marco's eyes rolled shut, his lashes fluttering.  
They stayed like that for a long moment, Jean's arms around him. Marco felt his high ebb away as he leaned back into Jean's chest.  
Soon Jean pulled away, holding Marco carefully against his chest as he pulled out. Marco felt his come start to drip down his thighs but only smiled. "You okay?" Jean asked softly, turning him so they were facing each other.

Marco giggled and wrapped his arms around Jean's neck. "More than okay," he murmured, pulling Jean in for a lazy, sloppy kiss.

They kissed like that for a while, and when Jean rubbed soothingly up and down Marco's sides, Marco treasured the feeling.

Eventually though Jean pulled away. "I um, think it might have stopped raining," he explained, blushing slightly. He ducked away and started picking up their clothes from the floor. Marco couldn't help but think what a gentleman he was, making sure everything went to the right person. "S-sorry I came inside," Jean muttered suddenly as Marco pulled up his boxers. "I can imagine it's uncomfortable..."

Marco smiled and shrugged as he pulled his pants up too. "If I'm being honest... I kind of like it," he said with a wink.

Jean blushes at Marco's comment, but he still reached up for wipes and quickly cleaned Marco's quickly and laughed at how Marco gasped as he touched his butt again. Jean then cleaned himself up, and the counter, as he pulled on his own pants and trousers. He saw Marco watching him with a little smile as Jean pulled his work shirt over his head. He pulled Marco into another small kiss, 

"I have to edit the security tapes now... So they can't guess as to why we were in the bathroom for so long..." Marco chuckled and kissed him.

It wasn't long until they were both by the door and Jean was fumbling with his umbrella. "So your ridding with me in my car and I can drop you home? Thank god, the rain stopped a little...!" Marco took Jean's free hand and squeezed.

"If you would be so kind, I'd love that Jean..."

 

The ride home wasn't as awkward as Marco had expected it might be. In fact, it was pretty nice. Jean showed him a few songs he'd never heard before, and though their music tastes were different, Marco liked them.  
They held hands over the cup holders. Marco told Jean that his friends had tried to hook him up before, all to disastrous results. Jean laughed at each of his tall tales.  
Eventually though, they arrived at Marco's apartment, and Jean looked away before squeezing his hand, a blush on his face. "I um... I hope the rest of your day is pretty good?"

Marco said he hoped the same for Jean and slipped out of the car.  
But he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, steeling his nerves like he had before kissing Jean the first time. He hurried around the front of the car and knocked on Jean's window. The moment Jean rolled it down, he leaned in and kissed Jean's lips sweetly. "Um... do you want to meet up some time?" he asked shyly.

Jean stared at him for a long moment, his eyes wide, before smiling and saying, "I'd love that.


	6. Freckled and burning wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - s(ass) and body positivity 
> 
> Mostly about Jean loveing Marco and his wings but there is a little sass ;)

Marco wasn't really asleep when he heard Jean finally come in through the door. He'd woken up before his alarm and was waiting for it to go off, too awake to sleep and too tired to get up.

He smiled sleepily when Jean walked in through the door. It hadn't been long since they'd moved in together, and they were still getting used to living together. Demons like Jean worked at night, and angels like Marco during the day. But they'd always found time to sneak away and have time together, even before they'd started dating a month or two ago.

He sat up, smiling at Jean. "Hey babe. Tired?"

Jean snorted and flopped face first down on the bed beside him, making it bounce. His wings spread out on either side of him, bat-like and leathery. Marco gently ran his fingers along one and felt it flutter. "Don't go to work," Jean mumbled.

Marco laughed and curled closer to Jean. When Jean moved to curl up around Marco, he smiled and nuzzled against Jean's chest. He pulled his own feathery wings in closer to his back though, feeling Jean's wings wrap around him as if to hide him.  
It was a mating practice Marco had never been able to bring himself to participate in, hooking wings and hiding each other between them. His wings weren't as impressive as Jean's after all. He reasoned they'd more get in the way than comfort Jean.

"I gotta go eventually," Marco sighed. "But I could spare some time~"  
He lifted his head then to start kissing Jean sweetly on the lips.

 

Jean meet Marco's lips in a sweet kiss, he hummed into it. He was glad that he was finally settling down with his mate, they always found time for each other. Jean was now just looking for kisses and cuddles. But Marco shyed away, his beautiful spotted wings hidden behind his back. His wings had a beautiful base of white with brown and white freckles scattered through his feathers, Jean found them spectacular. Jean seemed to notice Marco hiding them and he didn't like it, he wanted Marco to show them off.

"Marco, babe, cuddle with me..." Jean cuddles closer and his wings extended over then more, holding Marco more. "Your wings are to pretty, can I touch them, I missed feeling them..." Jean noticed Marco stiffen but blush at Jean's words. Jean begin to kiss Marco's shoulder and neck, he knew it helped Marco relax.

Marco enjoyed Jean's kisses, basking in the glow of them. Jean was always so sweet to him. He remembered before they'd gotten together, it used to be rough making out and friends with benefits sex. As much as he'd loved that, he liked this even more.  
But then Jean asked him to open up his wings for him. Marco stiffened in his arms. He knew it was a mating thing but...

Well Jean's wings were bigger and warmer... Weren't they enough?  
Jean started to kiss his neck, and Marco bit his lip. "You can touch them where they are," he muttered, before quickly trying to change the subject. "I like your wings better anyway. Um, demons grow into their wings right? They were this big when you were a kid? Or is that just another angel rumor?"

But Jean pulled back and studied his face instead of answering. Marco knew he was blushing and hid his face as Jean asked, "What's wrong baby?"

Marco shook his head. "Nothing..."

Jean's face softened as Marco his his face into Jean's shoulder, he knew something was up when Marco would shy up when they ever brought up his wings up with the two of them. Knowing he had permission, he leaned over the stroked Marco's soft feathers, feeling Marco gasp into him shoulder, shocked, before relaxing as Jean gently stoked them. 

"Are you... Do you not like your wings?" Jean felt Marco hug him tighter and his legs wrap around Jean's under the blankets as he nodded, Jean sighed, he knew Marco was shy about them but Jean could not understand why he couldn't. "Tell me, Marco, why you do, I think there so beautiful!"

Marco felt his eyes tear up as Jean stroked his wings so gently. He wanted to make a joke or something to lighten the mood.

But the words wouldn't come. He buried his face deeper in Jean's shoulder and kept his eyes open wide as if that would dry the tears.  
"Angels are um... there's kind of a whole standard yknow. Angels are supposed to have big, puffy white wings. And it's... mine aren't..."  
Jean's wings wrapped tighter around them both. He felt the leathery skin of it brush his feathers and almost against his will, his wings fluttered open against them. "Mine are small and have these ugly brown flecks and... they don't look like angel wings. They're not right..."

He swallowed hard at the last word and shoved his face as tight as possible against Jean's neck.

Jean's fangs threatened to show at just hearing the horrible things the Angels had said to Marco. But he forced his anger down and encouraged Marco to open his wings under his. Jean continued to stroke Marco's wings and with his other hand he lead Marco out of his shoulder and kissed Marco's cheek so softly. Hearing Marco sigh at the feeling as his wings lay under Jean's and they cuddled fully. 

"There not right, there perfect," Jean kissed Marco's forehead, "those Angels can't say anymore about your wings now... It's all a stereotype! I like how they suit you and your pretty freckles~" 

The comment made Marco smile shyly, "Really?" He questioned, "you don't mind them, not a little?"

"Nope! I like how your unique and your mine," Jean chuckled, leaning into another kiss

Marco couldn't help but smile a bit as Jean told him his wings were perfect the way they were. He'd complimented them before but somehow this was different... Marco believed it more.

He leaned into the kiss, letting his palm lay against Jean's face. "I'm sorry..." Marco murmured. "I know I've never... I always keep my wings hidden when we're together. I'm sorry."

But Jean just shook his head and kissed Marco a little deeper. Marco melted into it, happy to let his doubts melt away. After a moment, Jean pulled back. He leaned up to kiss Marco's forehead and then down the bridge of his nose. "You all right?"  
Marco nodded, smiling up at him. "Thank you..."

Jean smiled, kissing Marco sweetly one more time. "Hey... Marco? I want you to call out from work today~"

Marco smiled softly. "Yeah? Why, what do you wanna do?" Marco giggled, his voice teasing.

Jean pulled him closer, his hands trailing down from his sides to squeeze Marco's ass. "Wanna show you just how much you mean to me baby~"

Marco giggled again and snuggled even closer to him. "Then I think I can afford a day off~"

Jean smiled, he was glad Marco was talking to him about it... And that he had time to try something he always wanted too. He slowly began to kiss Marco's neck and his hands groped skin or feathers. 

Marco gasped into his ear and it let Jean know how much he liked it. Jean chuckled as he kissed Marco's neck, leaving some more dark marks. Jean then sneaky lead his hand into Marco's boxers and began to pull them down, giveing one of Marco's cheek a quick pinch to hear Marco gasp and laugh. Jean pulled them down till they were at Marco's knees. He began to touch Marco's ass gently and felt Marco shudder as he did so. His other hand held Marco's wing close to him and felt then tremble at the treatment, Jean could picture them getting wet already, then he felt it soon enough and Marco gasped as Jean felt some on his feathers. Jean felt his mouth water.

 

Marco blushed so bright as he felt his wings start to leak. It wasn't something that happened so often--his cleaning glands dripping when his wings got enough attention.

But he liked it. He liked feeling Jean's fingers slide through the slickness and caress each feather. Marco turned his head to kiss Jean deeply. He moaned softly as Jean's hand squeezed Marco's ass. He could feel himself becoming slick there too, and his stomach began to do flips. This was different than usual... usually their sex was wild and intense. But Jean was being so much softer now.

It made his heart pound. He pulled away shyly. "Jean?" he asked. "Did you... did you want to try something different?

 

Once Marco asked what Jean had in mind, Jean hummed. He sat up a little on his side. "I wanted to... Try something slower?" He gulped before continuing, stretching his wings. "I kinda want too massage your wings, I know Angels like it and it helps the relationship 'bloom' more..." Jean found himself nervously chuckling as he quoted what Armin said. 

He saw Marco's eyes widen at Jean's statement. But then Marco's face broke into a large smile and he leaned up to hug Jean. "You would do that? Help cleanse my wings and help them relax...?" Before anymore questions, Jean kissed Marco and nodded. Marco beamed, Jean wanted to see him smile like this more.

Marco couldn't believe what Jean was offering. He'd never expected it out of a mate--let alone a demon mate. Wing massages were for big, beautiful angel wings, not little freckled ones like his.  
But even if he worried, he knew Jean would never hurt him.  
Marco kissed him sweetly for a long moment, his wings fluttering. When he finally pulled away, he'd shyly spread his wings for inspection, hiding his face as Jean laid him back and kissed his forehead.  
"Isn't it more natural if you're on your back?" Jean asked, his voice a little teasing.  
Marco flushed and whispered, "You really want to see them so close?"  
Jean merely kissed the tip of one of Marco's leaning wings. "I want to see every bit."

Marco smiled at Jean's words, rolling into his tummy with Jean's help. They also removed all of Marco's clothing as they did so. Jean sat on Marco's back legs, his crotch area quite close to Marco's bare ass. Marco didn't seem to mind as Jean reached over and grabbed a bottle from the desk and smeared some into his fingers and palms. Marco let out a confused noise as he turned his head to watch, his wings twitching occasionally with excitement. 

"This is just gonna help me reach the dryer feathers, baby. I want you to relax, I'v been reading up how to make you feel good." With those words Marco's head fell back into his pillow as he hugged it. Jean smiled as he got to work with Marco's beautiful wings.

Marco's heart beat a little faster in his chest with excitement as Jean started to massage his wings. He was barely touching at first, slicked up hands running lightly over the outer feathers before he began to work his way inward. Marco rested his face in his arms, letting Jean do whatever he wanted.

But as Jean kneaded his joints and lightly scratched down his feathers, he found it difficult to stay quiet.  
He moaned softly at first and then louder as Jean found the places in his wings that made him a shiver with pleasure. It was even harder to keep his wings still when Jean touched them like this. It felt so, so good. "Oh god," Marco gasped. He rolled his shoulders, wings spreading as wide as they could go. "You really did do your research~"

Jean chuckled at Marco's statement. "Tell me if I find anywhere good, love." He purred and he began to kneed the muscle of Marco's wings and helped Marco's slick reach every corner. Once Jean found a good spot Marco's back arched a little and he let out a little conforming "Jean!" To let him know. Jean licked his lips, and without any warning, he pulled Marco's feathers out of he way to expose the little gland and sucked. Marco's back arched even further and he clutched the bed sheets tight. 

"O-Oh my god, Jean!" From the way Marco moaned out loud and breathless Jean could tell his angle was enjoying this treatment amazingly. 

Jean pulled back, he licked the slick off his lips and groaned at the taste. It was musky and wet, it reminded him of Marco in someways. It wasn't a bad taste like he was told and he happily sought out another spot or gland to lick and suckle on. Marco eyes were rolling back each time. 

"God your wings are so pretty fluttering like this, I love them so much. I want you to show them off all the time around me. I love making then feel so so good. I know you love it too..."

Marco could barely breathe when Jean began to suck his cleansing glands. It was something Marco had only heard of people doing, a rare show of affection that few people did.

Marco had never expected it to feel this incredible. They felt so sensitive, and when Jean sucked gently at them and licked in slow circles around them, it made his heart race. His ass was leaking even more now, his cock hard and straining against the bed sheets.

He shouldn't have been surprised then when he felt Jean's grind against his ass too. Jean was leaving licks against the back of his neck now too, thumbs massaging the glands at the base of his wings. He ground his hips back at Jean, his voice desperate as he gasped, "I can't take it anymore Jean! I need you inside me, please, please, ah! I want you to fuck me already!"  
Jean chuckled against his nape, voice deep and rough with arousal. "What if I want to make love to you? Would you let me make you feel good? Keep your wings spread so I can hold and touch and kiss them?"  
Marco whimpered at every word. "Jean..." He looked back at him before shyly hiding his face in his arms again. "Yes... make love to me Jean~"

His legs spread wide and fluttered in anticipation.

Jean kissed Marco's neck once gently, before rolling marco into his side. He knew Marco was always happy letting him pick the positions that would make them both feel amazing. Marco whimpered at being rolled in his side but he let Jean know his happiness of getting in with the next part of the love making. He was excited for what Jean was going to do next. 

"Keep your wings spread for me remember, this is all you and making you feel good tonight~" Jean purred into Marco's ear before kissing it and leaning up. He used some of Marco's wing slick and some lube from his bottle to lube his fingers up, before slipping two inside. Watching as Marco bit his around a moan, he loved it when Jean gave him more than one finger at a time. It felt so good for the Angel. "So good Marco, so wet everywhere for me..."

Marco tensed when Jean pushed his fingers in, tightening around them and moaning softly. Jean always knew how to make him feel good, his heart raced with excitement.  
He reaches up with one hand to pull Jean down for a deep kiss. It made the angle of his fingers a little awkward, but it still felt so good. "I love you so much," Marco whispered against his lips. "I love when you finger me like this--ah!"

Jean started to speed up the thrusts of his fingers and that made Marco's fingers curl against the back of his head. "Jean oh my god," Marco whimpered, hiding his face in Jean's neck. "Don't stop!"

He rocked his hips down in time with Jean's thrusts. Jean was being careful, avoiding his prostate and focusing on stretching him--but still he felt so good. He could barely breathe without moaning for more.

"Your getting looser, soon I'll give you what you want." Jean leaned down to kiss Marco, even if it was a little difficult while fingering him. Jean used his other hand to gently caress Marco's wings, Marco could really only open one his side but that didn't stop Jean from giving his wings all the attention they needed. He was pushing in his third finger to hear Marco squeak into there pillows. He pulled his hands all through Marco's wings and saw how they glistened with the lube and slick. Marco turned his head and watched him as he panted for breath. Jean keeped his fingers pumping and stretching but it wasn't long until Marco was ready. 

Jean's own wings were open with arrousal. He moved away from Marco's body to pull of his boxers and leaned back over Marco and pulled out his fingers. They had gotten extremely wet. "Ready, love?"

Marco whimpered as Jean pulled his fingers out. He was so wet and ready, his body aching for Jean to make him feel good.

"Yes," he whined, "Please, don't tease~"

Jean leaned down, and started to leave kisses all down his temple until Marco turned to kiss him back. It was then Marco felt Jean press the tip against his entrance. He whined loud, rocking his hips as if to get Jean inside quicker.

Jean chuckled against his lips before pulling back to watch what he was doing. He placed on hand on Marco's hip, wet and hot against Marco's skin, and slowly, slowly began to sink in.

Marco moaned loud and hid his face in his pillow, mouth hanging open with pleasure. It felt so good, he could barely breathe. Jean always stretched him so wide and good. "Jean," he gasped, "Oh god, don't stop!"

Jean's mouth fell open on a silent whine as he sank deep into Marco, he could feel Marco shiver around him. Jean held Marco's leg up as he pushed more, straddling Marco's other leg. Jean smirked down at the Angel, watching Marco grip the sheets and pillow as he whined loud and tried to pull Jean closer with his leg Jean was holding. 

Marco looked up at Jean, his lip quivering with wanting to be kissed. Jean leaned in and gave Marco a long slow kiss that made them both moan when Jean jerked his hips and Marco tightened around Jean. Marco blushes and cupped Jean's cheek, silently asking Jean to move. So Jean did. 

His rhythm was slow but deep, it made Marco's lips tremble with little 'o-oh,' sounds that would spill out with even thrusts. Marco's slick coated Jean's cock, Jean praticly shivered watching Marco falling apart on the slow pace. Jean leaned to the side to lap at Marco's wings, not careing if feathers got in the way. He felt Marco squirm and grip Jean's thigh tight as he begged Jean to keep doing what he was doing. Marco made sure to voice all his pleasures.

 

Marco was losing his mind, his eyes shutting tight as he moaned his pleasure. They rarely started this slow but the rhythm was so deep and steady that Marco could barely recover from the pleasure of each thrust.

Still Marco couldn't help but want more, especially when Jean gently pulled his wing back out to suck on each gland and make his eyes roll back.

His grip on Jean's thigh tightened, and he rocked down into each thrust, silently telling Jean to go faster, go harder.

Jean leaned away from his wings to lay kisses across his jaw and chuckle in Marco's ear. "I thought I was making love to you, cutie~"

Marco moaned softly and opened his eyes to give Jean a snarky smirk. "Make love to me yeah, not treat me like a virgin."

He dragged his nails lightly across Jean's thigh, leaving red lines in their wake. Jean's moan was deep and throaty, and Marco moaned softly and then louder as Jean started to pick up the pace.

When Marco clawed at Jean's thigh, Jean couldn't help but let out a moan. He slapped Marco's plump ass, watching as Marco gasp but smirked. Marco winked up at Jean as he rolled his hips back onto Jean, trying to tease Jean. Marco knew he liked rough play, but tonight was about Marco, so he could spare giving it to Marco a little harder.

Once Jean got into another, faster, rhythm. Marco began to get louder, stretching out his wings to encourage Jean even further. Jean kissed them gently. Sucking for longer with each kiss. He could tell Marco was adorning the treatment and it wouldn't be long until they were both close to comeing. "What a good little angel, your doing so well..."

 

Marco mewled into his pillow, his hand holding onto Jean's thigh as Jean started getting rougher and needier with his thrusts. Marco loved when Jean was this rough. It drove his mating instincts into overdrive, making him slicker for Jean to thrust into.

"C-come on," Marco managed to gasp. "Breed me up good Jean, show me how much you love me~"

Jean groaned and leaned over him, lips against his ear as he told Marco how pretty he looked and how tight and wet he felt around him. Marco shivered, turning his head to kiss him again.

"Oh god, Jean!" he whimpered, hiding his face in Jean's chest. "I'm getting close... please, don't stop, don't you dare stop!"

"I won't stop, don't worry baby, just relax... I got you!" Jean panted. He was praticly grinding Marco's thigh and gave up holding Marco's other leg and let it rest on his hip. 

He continued to massage the wing as best be could while thrusting into Marco. His Angel was begging Jean to hurry and full him. Ans with the way Jean felt his knot start to develop he would cum quite soon after.

"Don't hold yourself back, make sure you moan nice and loud for me." He gave Marco's ass another gentle slap and watched Marco back arch as he hugged the pillow tighter around a loud whine, his dick twitching.

 

Marco pulled the pillow against his face now. Even if Jean told him to let out every sound, he needed something to bite into when Jean found his prostate and began to thrust against it. Marco cried out on a gasp, hiding his face in the pillow.  
He could feel Jean's knot growing, pressing against his entrance now with every thrust, and it made every one of Marco's thoughts fill up with thoughts of Jean breeding him instead.

When they'd just been friends with benefits, Jean would wear a condom just in case. Now Marco's favorite thing was feeling Jean knot him and fill him up.

Marco whimpered in anticipation, rocking his hips and begging Jean to come and breed him up. Jean smirked against his ear instead. 

"Yeah? Jean asked, his voice husky with arousal and a total contrast to the rough, needy way he was fucking him. "You wanna feel my big knot baby? Why don't you come for me first, make sure you're nice and tight so it won't pop out to soon~"

That was all the warning Marco got before Jean reached down and stared to stroke him off. Marco hid a scream of pleasure into his pillow, thrusting into Jean loose grip and back down onto Jean's cock at the same time. It only took a few more thrusts and strokes until Marco was coming, this time not fast enough to hide his scream in his pillow.

Once Jean felt Marco's body tremble, the way Marco's wings fluttered and the way Marco let out a screaming moan as he came over Jean's hand. Jean couldn't care less about how messy Marco's cum was. He was still too busy thrusting into Marco at a little more rapid pace. He leaned down to kiss any part of Marco he could reach. His face, wings, shoulders, neck. 

Jean hissed as he felt his knot begin to swell more. Marco was looking back at Jean now, whimpering slightly at the oversensitivity. Jean let out a loud groan as he gave a few last rough thrust to push in knot into his mate. Jean shivered as he leaned over as best he could as Marco's leg kept him trapped, he had luckily moved himself over a little so they were facing each other. Marco let out quite whine as he felt Jean cote his inside with cum. They stretched there wings out and wrapped them as best they could around the other. 

Marco smiled up at Jean, "thank you..." He whispered, "it was really sweet what you did, not that I think you had ever do it, but still sweet..."  
Jean chuckled quitely before leaning down to give Marco a long gentle kiss. Marco hummed into the kiss and pulled Jean closer with his hands. 

"Can we do that again sometime?"


	7. Treat me like a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - toys and introductions 
> 
> We hope you like this OT4 as much as we do! It's so sweet~! Also there is a daddy and mommy kink be warned 

Marco whimpered, turning his head into Connie's shoulder. He wanted to watch and give his input, but it was hard when Connie curled his long fingers towards his prostate like that. He was clearly teasing, making up for the fact that he wasn't going to join in on their session tonight.

"I don't know, this one is kinda small," Sasha muttered. Marco looked over to see her holding up a thin but twisty tentacle dildo.

Jean let out a frustrated groan. "Sasha we've looked at all of these twice."

Sasha pouted, and Marco couldn't help but giggle. Connie added a third finger so that it ended on a soft gasp. "What about the one with a knot?" Connie suggested.

Marco whined eagerly, arching his back. Sasha sighed and explained that it didn't fit in the harness right.  
Finally Jean muttered, "Why don't we just let Marco choose?"

Sasha sighed. She'd been looking forward to choosing her own dick, but Marco knew she was a little too picky to choose.

He looked at the array of toys on the bed before them before smiling shakily and grabbing a cute pink and purple dildo off the bed. It wasn't anything too fancy but it was thick and about the same size as Connie's. Nothing he couldn't handle.

Sasha studied it as if studying fine wine. Connie rubbed Marco's prostate as reward. "All right," she decided, and slipped the dildo into the harness. "A perfect fit! I'm your fem dom Cinderella Marco!"

Marco had to hide his giggles behind one hand.

Jean snorted at Sasha's remark, she always had to bring humour into there activities but it helped them all relax. Jean reached on the floor for the lubricant and smeared it on the fake cock attacked to her harness. Sasha grinned down at Jean. "Thanks for giving me a big 'handy' Jean~" Jean shook his head before leaning down to attach the dildo on properly. Sasha rolled her hips as Jean fixed the harness and Jean looked up but only kissed Sasha's tummy. 

"Maybe next time, but it would ruin the lube. Now get up there and show us what you got!" Jean slapped her ass softly as he got off the bed. Sasha leaned down and shuffled closer to Marco. Giggling at how the fake cock jiggled at every movement. 

Connie was pumping the three fingers deep into Marco at this point. Letting Marco cling to him a little before Connie teased his prostrate one more time before pulling his fingers out with a messy 'pop', "he's all your Sasha...!" He grinned, before sliding off the bed to join Jean sitting at the end of the bed. 

Marco leaned back onto the bed and smiled up at Sasha, his legs spread and inviting. "Are you gonna treat me like a princess, Sasha?"

Marco felt a thrill of excitement rush through him as he laid back amongst the pillows, Sasha crawling over him. He'd always found her sexy, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that he found endearing as well.  
She puffed her chest and put a hand over her breasts. "All right, all right, for the sake of the sexual metaphor, I'll be Prince Charming."

Marco giggled again and reached up to pull Sasha down into a deep kiss. At first he'd been nervous with an audience, but all four of them had become so comfortable with each other that being watched by one of the others was only more sexy.

Marco smiled against her lips, one hand on the back of her neck and the other sliding up and down her side. His thighs hugged her waist between them. "Then don't keep me waiting, I only have till midnight~"

They both giggled at that and pretended they couldn't hear Connie and Jean groaning at the corniness.  
But Marco got his wish, feeling Sasha position the tip at Marco's loose entrance. "Are you sure you're ready?" she asked.

Marco had closed his eyes in anticipation, but he opened them now at the soft sincerity of her nervousness. Marco brought her in for another sweet kiss. "Yes," he promised, his voice just as soft and sincere as her worries. "Don't worry those two fuck me every week and I'm just fine~"

After only a brief, nervous nod of agreement, Sasha leaned close to Marco, breasts squishing against his chest, as she adjusted her hips and slowly sank in to the hilt.

 

Marco hugged Sasha close, his arms on her shoulders and his thighs rubbing against hers. As Sasha began to fill him up, Jean and Connie looked for a nice view of the action. Once Sasha bottomed out Marco whimpered, kissing Sasha's cheek. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Marco told her he was ready. But Sasha remained unmoving and even seemed to tremble a little. Marco cupped her cheek, "Sasha? You okay, would you like to stop?" His words were kind and not teasing, Sasha ripped her head up and shook her head.

She meet Marco's eyes and blushed. "N-No I just... What if you hurt you Marco? It's not a normal dick..." But Marco only smiled and kissed her again. 

"Would you like me to help you though it until you try yourself?" Sasha's grin came back as he nodded. Marco smiled too and pulled another cushion under his head. "Try rolling your hips, to test it out." 

Sasha nodded again, biteing her lips as he worked her hips in a circle, watching in case the dick slipped out on ascendent. Marco moaned quietly, encouraging Sasha as one of her hands griped Marco's gently. "Y-Your doing so well Sasha, I love it," Sasha seemed to beam at the compliments and followed Marco's instructions on how to thrusts gently. Slow shallow ones but still made Marco bite his lips and whine. He looked over to Jean and Connie and watched how hungrily they were watching. Marco moaned, "She's so good, fills me up so well...!"

Both boys seemed to sigh trying to hold themselves back from pouncing on them. Sasha griped both of Marco's hands now and dove down to steal little kisses off of Marco that made him giggle.

Sasha had always had a bit of a death grip when she was nervous, but Marco didn't mind. He squeezed her hands back, moaning soft little encouragements as she started to thrust a little harder. Her eyes kept flicking up to his as if to be sure she was doing it right.

Marco rolled his hips into each thrust. "Yes--ah! Y-yeah, Sash, so good!"

Sasha's eyes seemed to light up at the praise. Jean and Connie groaned behind her as she started to speed up, her confidence growing with each thrust.

Marco closed his eyes and bit his lip, his hands tightening around hers whenever he hit somewhere good. "F-fuck--" he gasped, but she stole the rest of his words with a kiss.  
He moaned into it, broke his grasp on her hand to cup her cheek, his legs slipping tighter around her. "God Sash," he panted as they pulled apart. "You feel so good~"

Sasha leaned into Marco's hand and whimpered a little her self, the harness fit her perfectly and her clit occasionally rubbed on the soft material after a deep thrust. "Marco, am I doing good?" She blushed again, knowing she was asking a lot but Marco pulled her down into a needy kiss and stroked her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. 

"S-So good, you can go a little faster if you like~" Sasha's eyes seemed to gleam at the offer and she pulled away from Marco's hand to sit back and hold Marco's legs apart. Marco gasped at her movements but whimpered into the pillows as she began a steady rhythm. 

Jean moved onto the bed silently and watched a little behind Sasha. Him and Connie watched as she leg go of one leg to gently squeeze Marco nipple, it must have been for a laugh but Marco's back arched as he let out a loud moan. The other three's eyes went wide before Jean whistled lowly. Marco blushed more at the noise his made and when Sasha leaned down further to kiss one of them Marco mewls and clung to Sasha harder as she fucked him and sucked. Marco gasped her name, all while looking at Jean and Connie watching with half lidded eyes. "S-Sasha!! Don't stop! Give me more, baby, ahn!"

Even for all the bragging Sasha had done, Marco hadn't expected to feel this good; after all first times were always a bit clumsy--and it was. She was only just brushing his prostate with each thrust, and every now and then she pulled out a little too far and had to slide back in.  
But God she was good. The corny way she wiggled her eyebrows at Marco as she sucked on his sensitive nipples did nothing to diminish how incredible it felt.

Marco whimpered, tried to hide his face in the pillow. The thought of Jean and Connie watching him steadily fall apart under her made his face bright red.

He rolled his hips into every thrust, each one making him moan louder than the last. "Oh, oh, oh my gosh! Sash! Ahn," He covered his mouth with one hand, fingers trembling on her shoulders. "Sasha oh my god I'm close!"

Jean and Connie's eyes both went wide, and Sasha grinned wildly against his chest. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice rough with arousal. "Aww do you want mommy to make you come?"

Connie snorted, but Marco covered his face, voice strident with embarrassment as he whimpered yes.

Sasha grinned more at Marco's response to 'mommy', speeding up as she let Marco's legs wrap around her waist and she reached her other hand down to stroked Marco weeping dick in time with her thrusts. Marco's back arched like a now as he trembled around Sasha's fake cock. His orgasm over came him and he squealed loudly for Sasha as he came over their stomachs.

She wished that ash could feel Marco tightening around her but she had felt it when she fingered him so that was good enough for her. She leaned up and Jean kissed her shoulder, she hummed as Connie kissed her other shoulder. "Can we have a little fun too?" Jean purred, his voice laced with arousal. Sasha nodded and gently slid out of Marco, Marco smiled up at Sasha and pulled her down beside him. Kissing her slyly as they hugged. Marco looked up to a hungry Jean and Connie, grinning as he opened his legs. 

Jean dove in and winked at Connie, "snooze you lose~"

Connie whined when Jean settled in between Marco's legs. "Awwww come on, no fair!" he muttered, and Marco was sure he would have complained more if he didn't grab Connie by the back of the neck and drag him into a deep kiss.

Connie melted into it soon enough. Marco did too. Surrounded by everyone's body heat, he felt safe and warm. He felt Sasha take his hand and bring it down to the wetness between her thighs. He whimpered into his kiss with Connie, his fingers sliding through her slick to find her clit. She must have taken the strap on off when Marco wasn't looking.

But his eyes popped open wide when he felt Jean tease his entrance with the head of his cock. "You ready Marco?"

Marco merely whined and rolled his hips toward Jean, turning his head to kiss Sasha this time.

 

Sasha clung to Marco's side rested his head on Marco's shoulder, Connie began to remove his boxers that he left on. Marco smiled once Connie's cock slipped out and stood hard above Marco. Jean had slicked his cock up and made sure it was slick enough for them. 

Jean held Marco's knees up as he sank into Marco, Marco squeaked into the air, but quickly distracted himself with Connie's cock, lapping at the head and Connie leaned down more to help guide his cock closer to Marco's mouth. Marco whimpered Jean's name out before gently sucking on Connie's dick. Sasha whimpered into Marco's shoulder as his fingers rubbed her clit in smooth rubs. "You doing okay, Marco? Jean, being good to you?"

"Mmh, sso good..." He murmured, glancing uo at Jean when he pulled off Connie's cock, jerking him off. "He's always so g-good with his thick cock, y-your amazing too Sash...!" 

Sasha blushed at the comment but kissed Marco's collar as Jean leaned down to kiss Marco's lips gently.

Marco felt like he was surely in heaven. Jean was thrusting slow and gentle into him, knowing he needed to recover from coming so hard after Sasha's treatment.

But Connie and Sasha had no qualms using his upper body to their heart's content. Sasha moved his fingers down to push into her entrance, and she immediately moaned and tightened around his fingers. Connie in the meantime turned his head so he could thrust gently into Marco's mouth.

Marco moaned around him, overwhelmed in the best way possible.

Jean's voice was soft at first, whispering that Marco was so good for them. Marco whimpered eagerly, rolling his hips and working his fingers gently inside Sasha, the way he knew she liked.

When Jean bent down to whisper dirty things in his ear, Marco turned his mouth away from Connie to kiss him sloppily.

They kissed until Connie playfully complained and then Jean turned his head to him. He smirked before leaning in and giving the head of Connie's cock a broad lick.

Connie flat out whimpered and said, "No fair..." when Jean sat back up.  
"Aww don't worry," Jean said with a wink. "I'll fuck you next time."

Jean gave Sasha a small kiss on the cheek that made her grin, before he leaned up and stated that slow rhythm Marco was enjoying. Marco turned his head to Connie's dick once again, sitting up only slightly to take a little more. Connie cursed and tucked some of Marco's lose hair behind his ear. 

Sasha moaned Marco's name softly when he fingered her like he knew she like, soft and gentle. Spreading her slick to her clit and gently rubbing the bud softly. Sasha continued to kiss Marco wherever she could reach but then had a brain wave. Smiling, she reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a small egg shaped toy, an vibrating egg toy. Marco blushed as she turned it on the second lowest setting. Before placing the toy on his chest. Rolling it on his nipple, the other three watched as Marco moaned around Connie's cock and he arched his back as best he could to get more friction out of the toy. Jean stared wide eyed at Sasha but she only smirked. "We're still okay with toys right?" 

Marco's loud moan around the cock in his mouth was a good sign.

Marco's head was spinning. He hadn't expected Sasha to introduce another toy, but it felt so good.  
He opened his eyes a bit to look up at Connie as he swallowed around his cock, but when Sasha moved the vibrator to his other nipple, he had to close his eyes again so he could moan softly.

Jean seemed to pick up the pace at the sight, and Marco's back arched, and he whimpered when Jean found his prostate. He'd already come not so long ago but he could feel himself getting close again.

He pulled off of Connie to say it, jerking him off messily and stroking Sasha's clit. "Please," he whimpered, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked. "I-I wanna come, I'm so close, ah!"

Sasha whimpered into Marco's ear, "me too!" She rolled her hips into Marco's fingers, letting him help her get closer and closer. Marco spread his legs more for Jean, making Jean grunt and thrust harder. Marco whimpered his name, rubbing Sasha harder; jerking Connie off faster. 

Marco pulled Jean close to him with his legs as he came once more. Over his already sticky tummy. Sasha clung to Marco more kissing his mouth as her thighs closed togather and she came from Marco's hand. Marco and Sasha panted, kissing eachother gently before Marco looked up at Jean, "J-Jean, inside me... Please..." Jean growled low as Marco turned to give Connie's cock a few more teaseing licks and suckles. Connie gripped the headboard as he told the others about his on coming realise. Jean not far behind.

Marco felt so sensitive now, focusing on the stickiness of come on his stomach and the wetness of Sasha dripping between his fingers to keep him from zoning out completely.  
He whimpered at Jean, his legs squeezing his waist. His face was dripping with sweat and his hips slapped against Marco's now with more than a hint of desperation. When Marco looked up at Connie, he saw that he was desperate too, his knuckles practically white against the headboard. "Fuck, I'm gonna come," he hissed as Marco sucked on his head.

Marco pulled back only enough to whispers against the tip, "Please come, all over my face, please Con, please~"

Connie bit his lip, his hand moving to grip Marco's hair. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice rough. "You want daddy's come all over your face?"

The tone he said it in told Marco he was teasing, but Marco couldn't help moaning and arching his back. He sucked needily on Connie's cock before his head was pulled back and spurt of come started to fall across his lips and cheek and even some into his lashes making him close one eye. He obediently kept his mouth open and swallowed the come in his mouth before looking at Jean.

"Daddy~" he whimpered, and Jean's flat out moaned, gripping Marco's hips hard and pounding into him for a few thrusts before spilling inside of him. Marco whined at the feeling, arching his back again. 

If he weren't so wrung out, he was sure he would have spilled onto his stomach one last time.

Jean panted as he lay on top of Marco, Sasha's arm warped around him and Connie shuffled down into the bed to join the cuddle pile. Marco whimpered with the sensitivity of Jean's cock still inside him and the fading orgasm he had. Jean kissed him gently as he pulled out with a groan. Marco smiled blissfully at the feeling. He couldn't lie about how much he liked being filled. Sasha and Connie helped Marco sit up and they all laughed and kissed. Before Connie spoke up, "so Jean, still taking me up on that offer of fucking me into the mattress?"

Jean snorted, caressing Marco's tight. "Maybe, if your up for it," he purred. Marco and Sasha giggled, Maria was resting on her lap as she played with his silky hair. Marco and Sasha yawned but smiled watching Jean and Connie bicker. "and Marco, what was the daddy thing all about?" Jean questioned, "it was hot, though, not gonna lie..." Connie smirked and high fived him. Marco smiled and kicked them both playfully. Sasha whipped the cum off of Marco's face, whipping her hand on a nearby tissue.

"Man I'm tired, I need a nap after that fucking. Fucking you really tired me out, Marco." Marco giggled, he pulled the covers up over them and lay down beside Sasha. He yawned once again, hearing the other boys bicker about who was Marco's "real daddy". 

"Maybe we should wait until they have woken up to fuck...?"

"Yeah, wait... Are they already sleeping?" 

"Oh shit, I think they are... We might as well clean them up before joining them." Both boys agreed as they searched for towels to clean them both up. Before joining them under the covers.


	8. My sweetest Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 (bonus) - Galaxies and sweet things 
> 
> Aww sadly all good things must come to an end and sadly we say goodbye to Marco bodtom week UnU it's been a good run and we are excited for next years! 

Day 8 - galaxies and sweet things

 

The moment Jean closed the blinds on the last window, Marco decided it was finally time to give him the gift he'd been working so long on.

"Jean~" he purred, closing the register after counting all the cash left inside. He looked up to see Jean turn to him, a sly smile on his face. He always knew he was going to get some when Marco used that tone.

Marco leaned over the counter, flicking his finger to coax Jean closer, and Jean did exactly that, leaning over the counter to kiss the tip of Marco's nose. "Hmmmm, what're you thinking about over here?" Jean muttered, smiling when Marco wrapped his arms around his neck.

Marco was thinking about a lot of things really. It'd been months since he first met Jean and longer still since he'd opened the galaxy-themed candy shop they were standing in. He was thinking a lot about how it wouldn't be open if Jean hadn't written the article that made every college student in the town want to pay it a visit.

He was also thinking about the little bottle burning a hole in his pocket.  
"Well..." Marco hummed. He gave Jean a sweet but quick kiss before walking out from behind the register and taking Jean by the shirt lapels and pulling him towards a sturdy counter full of lollipops. "I was thinking the store is closed and we deserve some alone time~"

Jean smirked, kissing Marco back and taking him by the hips to lift him up onto the counter. "Oh, alone time huh?"

Marco giggled, pulling back only to reach down and grab the bottle out of his pocket. It was a deep blue and purple with sparkles shimmering within, and a little label that read "Andromeda Effect". Jean raised his eyebrows at the sight.

Marco shyly looked at his lap as he explained. "It's um... it's a gift. I've been working on it ever since you published that article... to thank you for helping me keep this place running."

Jean looked like he wanted to protest, to say he'd done it because he wanted to, not expecting a reward. But Marco kissed him to quiet him. "Don't worry! It's for both of us!" 

Jean cupped Marco's face, watching Marco lean into his palm. "If it's for both of us and you want it I mean..." Jean chuckled but his eyebrows knotted together as he studied the bottle. "But what is it?" 

Marco blushed at the question, smiling shyly as he popped the lid off the bottle. He smeared some of the sparkling substance onto his fingers. "It's... I know you don't like most flavoured lube, so I, um, made some for you." Marco bit his lip. "It's very sweet... Just how you like it!" 

When Marco looked up he saw Jean looking at him with hungry eyes. He took Marco's hand and sucked on Marco's smothered fingers. Humming around the didgets. He liked the taste, no, he loved it! He moaned around them.

Marco giggled when Jean sucked his fingers. He wiggled them and Jean pulled off with a pop and a wink. Marco hummed and licked one too. "I take it you like it huh~" he whispered. "What do you say we try it out then?"

He wiped his fingers on his shirt before unbuttoning his pants, and wiggling them off, kicking them off his toes. Jean looked a little worried and Marco snorted before reaching to pull him into a deep kiss. He could still taste the sweetness of his homemade lube. There was a hint of berry flavor there and Marco smiled into the kiss as he reached down to wriggle out of his boxers. "Don't worry so much," he told Jean, pulling back to wink as he slid his boxers down. The coolness of the air conditioning chilled the wetness between his legs and he shivered. Reaching down to run his fingers through the slick warmed him up pretty quickly though. "We can clean up the counter when we done and no one will know a thing."

Jean snorted, moving in between his legs to kiss him again. "We will," he corrected.

Marco wrapped his arms around his neck. "And think of how hot that'll be~"

Jean kissed Marco sloppily, taking the lube out of Marco's hand. He leaned into Marco's shoulder to kiss his neck. "You spoil me Marco, baby..." 

Marco smiled as he watched Jean smear some of the sparkly lube onto his long fingers. Marco gasped in delight as Jean spread the cold liquid over Marco's warm core. Marco gasped into Jean's hair as he began to kiss Marco's neck. He teased Marco by only gently brushing past his best spots. Jean laughed into Marco's neck when Marco called him a tease. Jean's fingers were soaking with the mixture of Marco's slick and the lube. Marco took the bottle from Jean just as Jean began to sink to his knees. 

Marco dribbled some more of the lube down into his manhood. Watching Jean lick his lips as Marco was covered in his own mixture. Jean bit his lip and looked up at Marco for silent permission and Marco nodded and cupped Jean's face to lead him closer.

Marco moaned softly just at the sight of Jean between his legs. He was already dripping--Jean always made him that way--and the lube made him feel a little sticky. He couldn't wait to see Jean's reaction to licking it off of him.

His hand cupping Jean's cheek slipped to the back of his head as he leaned in, licking his lips before giving a hesitant lap to Marco's sensitive skin. Marco whimpered, his toes curling. He set the back of his knees onto Jean's shoulders and leaned back on one hand so Jean had plenty of room.

God Jean was always so skilled with his tongue. Marco's thighs trembled on either side of his face. "Ah, oh god--!" Marco whimpered. He spread his legs a little wider. Jean laved his tongue over his entrance and traced the tip up, circling that place that never failed to make Marco squeak. And while he did it he looked up at Marco, eyes glinting with lust.

"Fuck," Marco gasped, his thighs hugging Jean's face. "Yes oh god... y-you like it baby? I know it's your favorite flavor~"

Jean leaned in to press gentle kisses against Marco's lips, pressing deeper to kiss and suck along Marco's entrance. "You're my favorite flavor," he answered, voice gruff as he grabbed Marco's thighs and spread them further apart so he could press in deeper with his tongue.

Marco was struggling to decide whether to keep his legs wide open for Jean so Jean could get deeper and could taste everywhere the lube and slick had reached or shutting his legs tightly because Jean's tongue was too good inside him and finding any place that made him moan. 

Marco blushed at Jean's complement, dribbling a little more lube on his crouch. Jean happily lapped at the mixture of juices, sometimes looking up at Marco to see how his partner was doing. Marco tucked some of his bangs behind his ear, thighs shaking as his face burned a rosy red. Jean then took one oh his hand that we're resting on Marco's thick thighs to gently tease his entrance with slow circles, feeling his hole clench and unclench at the teasing, Marco bit his lip around a whine as Jean licked at his top part and gently pushed the finger though his slick, then leaning the digit into his dripping hole. Marco back hunched, his bottom lip quivering when it slipped though his teeth. "J-Jean, oh God, Jean!"

Marco always fell apart when Jean started to finger him. He always knew just where to touch and how. Marco clenched around his finger, hand curling in his hair as he moaned loud and needy.

"Y-yes," he whined. "Yes, god, right there!"

His hips were rolling now of his own accord. He and Jean both knew he had the luxury of multiple orgasms, and he was determined to come at least once before the foreplay was over.

Jean however seemed to be in a teasing mood. Just when Marco thought he would find and massage his g-spot, Jean pulled his fingers out and sucked on them. He lapped at his clit and then pulled back to savor the taste when Marco begged him "don't stop".  
Marco whimpered needily, thrusting his hips against Jean's face. "P-please Jean, please don't tease, I need more!"

Jean hummed at that, kissing and licking at the inside of his thighs, which only served to make Marco tremble more. But with a smirk, Jean looked up at Marco and pushed in two more fingers, stretching Marco wide around them.

Marcos mouth opened quickly as he let out a loud whine as Jean continued to suckle at Marco's best spot. The two fingers twisted and curled inside of Marco. Marco's legs trembled on the counter, he pushed Jean's face closer to him, letting out hiccuping gasps when Jean curled his fingers and rubbed good spots inside him. But soon Jean has lapped up all of the sweet substance and he whined up at marks to pour more down. Marco smirked and stroked Jean's cheek, "then promise you won't tease me~"

Jean whimpered at Marco's command, his hips jerking up. He kissed Marco's thigh and nodded frantically. He curled his fingers into a good stop inside Marco that made him squeak. Marco smiled down at Jean and poured more of the delicious lube into his already dripping entrance. Jean licked his lips and decided to waste no time in teasing Marco, he could sense his closeness seeing Marco's thighs tremble and his grip tightened on Jean's hair, it was always a good sign. 

Marco's eyes shut tightly as he panted Jean's name, "J-Jean, I think I'm gonna... So so close...!" Jean looked up at Marco, pushing in a third finger meanwhile, encouraging Marco with harder laps and licks. 

"Cum for me baby, let me see you..."

Marco was already a mess--he didn't know how Jean was so good at making him this way. His thighs trembled on either side of Jean's head, toes curling as he wrapped his legs around Jean's neck.

"Oh fuck baby!" he gasped when Jean's three fingers curled right up against his g-spot and started to massage it.

He couldn't handle it when Jean did that, especially when Jean lapped at his clit. It was clear he was done teasing and just wanted to see Marco fall apart. His free hand rose up from Marco's thigh and pressed gently down on his stomach and Marco moaned loudly, his hips jerking.  
"Jean," he whimpered. "I'm gonna-- Gonna-- Oh god Jean I'm coming!"  
Jean only smirked and opened his mouth, his fingers pressing up against such a good spot and his hand pressing down his tummy. Marco squealed as he came hard, and squirted around Jean's fingers. Jean only kept his mouth open and licked his lips once Marco was done, standing open and gently pulling his fingers out.

Marco immediately pulled Jean down for a deep, sloppy kiss. "You meanie~" Marco giggled. "You know how hard it'll be to clean that up."  
Jean just smirked, pushing his hips into Marco's hand when Marco began to unbuckle his belt. "I can't help it when you taste so good~"

Jean smirked as Marco's shakeing hands undid his belt, he helped Marco pull his pants down and Jean stepped out of both his pants and underwear. Marco smirked as he saw what Jean was hiding underneath, not like it was his first time seeing it though. Marco moaned as Jean kissed him, one of Marco's lick hands reaching down to jerk Jean off in a slow pace, feeling Jean's hips Buck at the movements. 

Jean began to unbuckle Marco's shirt as Marco's other hand wrestled with his t-shirt. Once Marco's short rolled off his shoulder they left it, Jean thought Marco looked cute with his white shirt handing from his arms. Marco bit his lip as Jean looked at his fading scars, "you can touch, I'd like you too..." Marco purred, Jean waisted no time after pulling off his own top to kiss Marco's chest gently. Marco's back arched to give Jean more access as Marco whined, spreading his legs wider to let Jean's get closer to him. 

Once Jean's cock head tapped Marco's fluttering entrance they both moaned. Jean leaned back to look at Marco, kissing his cheek as he asked for permission to enter. Marco smirked, "I'm all yours Jean~"

It didn't matter how many times they made love like this--every time Marco was excited, his heart pounding at the thought of Jean filling him up and kissing him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He loved how Jean touched him, how he caressed him.  
He opened his legs as wide as he could for Jean, knocking down some of the lollipops from the display under the counter. They both laughed, knowing they'd have to clean it up later, but only a moment later, Jean took his cock in hand and pressed the head to Marco's entrance. Marco whimpered, wrapping his arms around Jean's neck. He slid in slowly, deeper and deeper even as Marco trembled around him. His lips pressed against Marco's ear and he whispered soft praises, "God you always feel so good baby, always so wet and tight... fuck, I love you."

Marco held still, hiding his face in Jean's neck and trembling at the feeling. "Jean," he whimpered as Jean bottomed out. "You feel so good~"

Jean bit Marco's bottom lip, hearing Marco's hum when he let go. Jean placed his hands on the counter top as he began to rock his hips. Marco's feet moved to sit on the counter and it gave Jean an easier access. Marco was amazingly wet and they could both hear, and feel, how slick he had become with each roll of Jean's hips. There foreheads rested together before they kissed sloppily, Marco's legs shook but even when his knees knocked together it didn't put Jean off his course. 

"Baby, so good... You feel so good around me...! Ah, fuck, Marco..." 

Marco's head rolled back as he whine loudly, Jean was picking up the pace slowly. His hips making small smacking sounds against Marco's. One of Marco's hands reached up and pulled Jean's hair, making him hiss in pleasure.

Marco had thought it might take a little longer to come again since he'd just orgasmsed hard enough to squirt from Jean eating him out--but fuck if he didn't feel close again.

Jean's hot, strong body against his, his big rough hands on Marco's hips, his thick cock spreading him open... it was just on the good side of too much, and Marco moaned unabashedly when he realized he could easily come again soon.  
Marco held Jean's face in his hands, kissing him deep and sloppy. "I love you so much," he whined. "Please don't stop--I'm so close already, don't stop!"

Jean chuckled in his ear, licking the outer shell as his hips sped up in response to Marco's neediness. "Yeah?" Jean teased, his voice rough. "You close again baby?"

Marco whined and nodded, arms tight around Jean's neck. He squealed happily when Jean started to circle his clit with one finger, and buried his face in Jean's neck thinking desperately of something innocuous to keep himself from coming too soon.

Marco nibbled on his bottom lip as he felt Jean thrust deeply into him. His whole body sang and he tightened around Jean. Jean felt Marco's body shudder as he speed up. Marco's legs trembled either side of Jean's hips, Jean could tell he was getting close, it only took a few more softer rubs of Marco's most sensitive spot and Marco's arms wrapped around Jean's neck quickly as he whined loud into Jean's ear. Then Jean felt the wetness get bigger around his cock and there thighs and hips became even more soaked. Jean's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, while Marco's eyes opened wide as he dragged his nails down Jean's back. "A-Aah! Please ke-keep going...!"

Jean bit his lip hard enough it almost bleed as he began to pound into Marco, Marco clung to Jean harder his shoulders hunched. Jean began to trace outlines of Marco's freckles as he rested his head on Marco's shoulder. His hips continued to thrust rapidly into Marco who's hands were now gripping the side of the counter. Jean couldn't help but think about how Marco's freckles reminded him of there homely shop, reminded him of the Galaxy and all its beautiful stars. He was determined to make Marco feel as pretty and worth as much love as both. Jean began to kiss and leave marks on his shoulders as one of Marco's hands flew up to Jean's hair to tug, Jean's mouth opened in a loud whine, "I-I'm close! Not long now, baby...!"

Marco was so sensitive now, legs wrapping around Jean to bring him in closer. Every thrust made him feel overwhelmed, but the tears in his eyes were more lust than pain. Marco could barely bring himself to roll his hips into every thrust.

He held tight to the counter, his knuckles turning white until he realized Jean was getting close. He could feel it in the way his hips slapped against his, even before he spoke. Marco reached up to curl his hands in Jean's hair. He pulled him into a kiss, deep and languid. He let his tongue run against Jean's, let his fingers run through Jean's hair. He pulled back with a smile. "It's okay baby," he whispered. "Come for me, fill me up, I wanna feel it~"

Jean groaned and pulled him back into a deep, needy kiss. Marco smiled into it, running his hand down to rub Jean's back. He was shivering in Jean's arms, feeling himself start to get close as well. His kiss became a little harder, licking into Jean's mouth and whimpering as Jean pulled back to kiss all down his neck.

"God fuck," Jean whimpered, hiding his face in Marco's neck. His hands came up to run down his back, making Marco shudder and tilt his head back. "Fuck Marco, 'm gonna come. You want me to fill you up, you're already dripping baby, you wanna be dripping my come too?"  
Marco whimpered and nodded hastily, and with a few more hard thrusts, he stiffened and groaned loud in Marco's ear. Marco felt Jean begin to come, and he whined at the feeling. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, and when Jean smirked against his lips and reached down to gently rubbed where they were connected, his back arched.

He came one last time, weakly and with a long whine, his hips rocking needily. His hands pulled Jean's hair, and Jean's arms went around his waist. Marco smiled into Jean's cheek.

Marco's legs were still trembling a little with the aftershocks but once Jean pulled out, he quickly hopped off the counter to prevent too much come getting all over it. Jean helped him stand steady.

The cleaning went slower than Marco had expected it would, too much time spent kissing each other and offering to get it dirty again. But after a bit, they were finished, and Jean swept a sleepy Marco into his arms. "All right, let's get to bed," he whispered softly to him. "We've got a Saturday of hungry kids ahead of us."  
Marco groaned in protest but smiled and cuddled into Jean's chest, knowing he wanted nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe guys and enjoy the rest of November! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed UwU  
> see you tomorrow~
> 
> We love kudos and comments! =D


End file.
